


Тульпа... или нет?

by Lapin_Lunaire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Lunaire/pseuds/Lapin_Lunaire
Summary: Что было бы, если бы после изгнания акумы из Ревёрсера Натаниэль вовсе не захотел мириться и пытаться сотрудничать? Если бы он упрямствовал и культивировал в себе злобу? Обиженные оскорбленные художники могут быть опасны. Вот только не придётся ли Нату пожалеть о своём жестоком поведении? И удастся ли вернуть все "как было"?..
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lila Rossi
Kudos: 8





	1. Глава 1. Слепая злоба.

**Author's Note:**

> Натаниэль здесь очень жестокий. Не скажу, что мне очень нравится видеть его таким, но все мы люди и порой что-то ломает нас и меняет в худшую сторону. Не торопитесь осуждать меня за такое изображение его и осуждать его, он просто... просто ребенок, который уверил себя в том, что над ним все только издеваются, перестал терпеть и решил, что лучшая защита - нападение.  
> Тем не менее - не волнуйтесь, постепенно его ярость сойдёт на нет, поведение сменит полюс. Так что прежде, чем кидаться тапками - лучше вдохните-выдохните и немного подождите.  
> Ну или, что куда проще - не читайте, чтоб не портить себе настроение.

Солнце клонилось к закату и весь этот безумный день, наконец, должен был закончиться. Марк растерянно стоял рядом с героями и пытался понять, что же произошло и почему половина дня для него словно окутана туманом. Все, что он помнил - то, как его кумир кричал на него с настоящей злостью и обидой. Затем вырванные из тетради листы, исписанные его, Ансьеля, рукой, лежащие в пыли; соленые слёзы наворачиваются на глаза и щиплют их. Страх, непонимание «за что?», чувство стыда и вины, оскорбление. Неужели он правда растоптал чьи-то чувства? Чувства человека… в которого влюбился, просто наблюдая со стороны? Почему Маринетт ничего не рассказала Нату уже когда тот прочитал рассказы Марка?.. он ведь совсем не этого хотел! Почему Натаниэль даже не дал и слова сказать? Разве можно просто брать и орать, унитожать чьи-то вещи, чьи-то творческие труды? [Растаптывать чужие чувства]. Марк смутно помнил голос мужчины в своей голове, голос, обещавший помочь и дать силы, с помощью которых можно наказать грубиянов и обманщиков. Маринетт обманула его, она должна была скрывать личность писателя лишь до определённого момента. Она должна была сказать художнику… да и сам Ансьель тот еще молодец. Какой же дурак! Если бы ни был таким трусом и разобрался сам, такой ерунды не вышло бы… Сейчас, когда он стоял рядом с Ледибаг и Котом Нуаром, когда акума покинула его тетрадь, когда злое горькое помутнение в голове растаяло под действием светлой магии, Марк не чувствует гнева и обиды, но…

Вина и стыд снова настигли его.

Он такой жалкий и он обидел Натаниэля, хоть и не специально. Случайно обманул ожидания, обнадёжил. Всё встало на свои места, Марк понял, что Натаниэль Куртцберг очарован образом Ледибаг, влюблен в нее. И из-за дурацких историй Ансьеля поверил на пару часов, что тоже ей нравится. А вместо героини города на месте встречи объявился какой-то дурацкий мальчишка… еще бы не взбелениться…

Марк, кусая губы, смотрел то на свои ботинки, то вокруг. Вот наконец к ним подошли мэр Буржуа и Натаниэль, и писатель робко взглянул на художника. Тот зло зыркнул в ответ, так что брюнет тут же покраснел и снова уставился на брусчатку под ногами, чувствуя себя провинившимся малышом в детсаду. Мэр выразил свою благодарность героям, а потом ушел. Ледибаг повернулась к мальчикам:

\- Натаниэль, Марк, думаю, уже стало ясно, что вы просто неверно друг друга поняли. Вам просто нужно поговорить и разобрать ситуацию. И тогда вместе вы сможете создать чудесный творческий проект!

Марк, робко поглядев на Ната снова, протянул дрожащую руку в надежде, что тот согласится хотя бы попытаться поговорить и разобраться в ситуации наконец-то мирно.

Это оказалось наивно.

\- Полнейшая чушь!- раздраженно выкрикнул Натаниэль, ударил протянутую ладонь Ансьеля и толкнул в плечо. – Не смей ко мне приближаться! Ты обманщик и хитрец. Все, что ты хочешь – воспользоваться партнёрством и делать проект. Ты написал эти рассказы… как ты посмел подписываться именем Ледибаг, говорить от ее лица?! Ты мне противен! Я лучше не буду делать комикс вообще или с Хлоей Буржуа, чем с тобой!

Лицо Куртцберга побагровело от злости, пальцы были стиснуты в кулаки, глаза метали искры. В них была ненависть, лютая, и Марка это всерьёз пугало. Ансьелю казалось, что в него вонзили множество мечей. Натаниэль последний раз глянул на него с презрением, и, шумно сопя, он развернулся резко и зашагал прочь. Марк, ёжась, поглядел ему вслед и поник, чуть не плача. Да, он сглупил, но неужели он настолько ужасен и не заслуживает хотя бы пары минут, чтобы объяснить, что он хотел? У него ведь и в мыслях не было обманывать и обижать Ната. Нуар поглядел на парнишку с искренним сочувствием и похлопал по плечу. В голове Кота никак не укладывалось, что, во-первых, Натаниэль мог настолько разозлиться, а во-вторых – что вот этот напуганный скромный малый еще минут пять назад пытался утопить Париж в мусоре, злобно ухмыляясь. Что он заставил героя полдня бояться любой тени и шороха.

\- Оу,- Ледибаг сконфуженно и изумлённо поглядела вслед удалившемуся уже порядочно художнику. Тут у обоих защитников города запищали и замигали их камни чудес. – Ох, мы вот-вот превратимся обратно. Прости, нам надо бежать. Послушай… мне правда жаль. Натаниэль перегибает палку. Но я думаю, надо только подождать – и он остынет. Пожалуйста, не сдавайся. Рано или поздно все будет хорошо. А мы присмотрим за вами, ребята. Пока!- Героиня в красном костюме салютнула Ансьелю и, закинув йо-йо куда-то вверх, в следующий миг скакнула следом за своим орудием. Кот Нуар подмигнул мальчику и сиганул в другую сторону. Марк мог лишь вздохнуть и с тяжёлым сердцем пойти домой, прихватив свою многострадальную тетрадь.

***

…Упёртый грубый кретин.

Именно это заявила Аликс, когда ей надоело пытаться достучаться до своего давнего друга, который на все вопросы и доводы отвечал, что-то бормоча себе под нос и огрызаясь. Не хотелось больше спрашивать, что на него нашло. Не хотелось поддерживать его оскорбленные чувства, хотя раньше всегда была готова. Сейчас она испытывала разочарование.

\- Ведёшь себя хуже Хлои. В разы. Хотя знаешь, как это обидно. Просто… смотри, чтоб тебе потом пожалеть горько не пришлось. Аликс топнула ногой, пнула носком роликового конька камушек и зашагала прочь по улицам.

Натаниэлю было плевать.

Хотя нет. Он обиделся. На всех, начиная Марком и заканчивая Маринетт с Аликс. Марк вовсе вызывал столько злости при одном упоминании с чьей-либо стороны, что об лицо багровеющее можно было бы факелы зажигать. Это так глупо, и Натаниэль так, наверно, даже на Хлою не злился в день своей акуматизации. Но он был слепо уверен в том, что он тут единственный пострадавший, а тот мальчишка еще смеет изображать несчастного и свои руки протягивать.

Впору было бы его самого теперь акуматизировать, но Бражнику явно нужен был отдых после очередного поражения.

А ведь Ревёрсер искал Натаниэля: чтобы насильно заставить, внушить желание рисовать комикс вдвоём. И после всего этого - после этого розыгрыша с тетрадью, после запугивания - Марк имел наглость поверить, что Натаниэль захочет с ним общаться.

Никогда! Надо было врезать ему по лицу его собственной тетрадкой!

Натаниэль стиснул кулаки и зубы, приглушенно зарычав. Но потом заметил, что напугал какого-то прохожего, понял, что со стороны кажется буйным и ведёт себя не очень прилично, покраснел и съёжился. Надо успокоиться. Так что он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, после чего побрёл домой.

***

Нейт думал, что успокоился и забыл. Он даже немного пожалел, ближе к ночи, о своей вспыльчивости. Нет, извиняться не собирался, перебьётся!.. но по крайней мере, был уверен, что на следующий день напрочь забудет всю эту дурацкую историю. Нет. Стоило ему вновь увидеть Ансьеля, как костёр ярости в груди мгновенно воспылал вновь. Мальчик опять пытался извинится – просто извиниться – перед художником, но лицо Куртцберга исказилось от гнева и отвращения, он снова пихнул Марка и, ничего не сказав, тяжёлым шагом умчался прочь. Марк чуть не упал, но к его «везению» его поддержала стена, о которую он ошибся спиной, горестно вздохнув.

…Так проходили день за днём. Несчастный Ансьель уже старался не "отсвечивать" даже. И, в основном, Нат его действительно не замечал. Но если видел, то ненависть тут же просыпалась в сердце и всё возрастала. Иногда он кровожадно улыбался, и бедный писатель спешил спрятаться где-нибудь.

Аликс периодически пыталась поговорить по-хорошему, а периодически орала на Ната, но рыжий лишь фыркал и отмахивался.

Последней каплей ее терпения стал случай, после которого она категорически не желала говорить с давним другом детства и смотреть в его сторону. Это походило на сюрреалистический сон. Марк, видимо, из последних сил пытался достучаться до художника. Непонятно, что сподвигло его откровенничать при таком большом количестве народа. Но он просто имел глупость отчаянно выкрикнуть:

\- Да почему же ты не хочешь послушать хотя бы минуту?! Я… я люблю тебя и я бы никогда не стал обманывать твои чувства! Я просто стеснялся показывать свою тетрадь, потому мы стёрли мое имя и дали тебе прочесть мои истории, чтобы ты оценивал их независимо от имени автора! Я не собирался выдавать себя за Ледибаг. Я… я влюблён в тебя!

Те, кто был в коридоре, включая Ната, шокированно замерли, не зная, как реагировать. Юный писатель нерешительно подошел ближе и протянул ладонь, чтобы коснуться плеча Ната… Но в следующий момент взвизгнул пронзительно, потому что Нат вывернул его запястье, потом отпустил и после этого уже отвесил пощечину:

\- Ты совсем больной?! Мерзость! Ненавижу тебя! Как ты посмел после всего говорить что любишь меня?! Будь добр, исчезни!- плюнув Марку в лицо, Натаниэль последний раз оглядел его с нескрываемой злобой и ушел прочь.

Натаниэль был как в тумане и даже не пытался понять, откуда в нем столько злобы вдруг. Даже Хлоя Буржуа была ошеломлена, что так себя ведёт он, ранимый художник. Она присвистнула и ретировалась прочь, от греха подальше.

…Злолюстратор, появившийся вновь, чуть не стёр Марка, словно неудачный набросок - ластиком, в тот день, но герои быстро справились, хвала им. Ансьеля трясло как в лихорадке, и Адриан неуверенно и растерянно, но все же пытался его успокоить, при участии Маринетт. Никто не мог до конца поверить, что рыжий художник способен на такую злобу.

Вскоре Куртцберг стал будто назло Марку встречаться с Лилой Росси, попутно превращаясь всё в большего паршивца, всячески стараясь поддеть своего несчастного поклонника. Киму и Айвену приходилось однажды оттаскивать Нейта вдвоём.

Видит Бог, Марк весь месяц незаслуженной травли старательно сдерживался. Он уже не очень понимал даже, что вообще нашел в человеке, который в ответ подарил лишь боль, моральную и физическую, и панический страх при одном его появлении, так что пытался обратиться в невидимую тень. Но когда Лила публично бросила Нейта, и тот выглядел несчастным и ошеломлённым, Марк пытался поддержать и помочь. И, разумеется, получил новый удар и поток обзывательств. Ансьель больше не знал, куда деваться. Хотелось действительно исчезнуть, исчезнуть из мира, из вселенной полностью, как того требовал рыжий.

Марк в кабинке мужского туалета давился всхлипами, жуя рукав толстовки, чтобы его не было слышно. И если бы Адриан не пришел на помощь, снова, Бражник в тот день создал бы из него нового монстра.

***

Наверно, Нейту стоило бы прислушаться к предостережениям мадемуазель Кюбдель. Точно стоило бы. Но до понимания этого ему еще было как до Китая.

Однако по его спине пробежал табун холодящих кожу мурашек на следующее утро, когда он пришел в коллеж и где-то в середине дня с едким раздражением и усмешкой выпалил:

\- Что-то этого навязчивого идиота не видно. Неужели перевёлся в другой коллеж?

\- Кто перевелся?- недоуменно переспросил Нино, повернувшись к нему. Нейт сморщился:

\- Это шутка такая, Ляифф?.. разумеется, придурок Ансьель с параллели!

Все, кто его смог услышать, озадаченно переглянулись и пожали плечами.

На глаза Нейту вдруг попался… Марк. Отчётливо видимый, в своей яркой толстовке, он стоял там, внизу, у доски, немного опустив голову, так что глаз было не видно. Натаниэль вскочил и махнул рукой:

\- Да вон же, Марк Ансьель!

Одноклассники поглядели в направлении его жеста. А после переглянулись снова, и как-то нехорошо.

\- Нейт, ты спал сегодня? Или ужастиков насмотрелся? Нет там никого!

Художник еще пытался спорить парой фраз, но потом был вынужден принять простой факт: лишнего человека в кабинете видит лишь он. И Нату впервые стало страшно. Неужели он… довёл человека до суицида, и теперь его будет преследовать призрак? Вскоре начался урок, а Марк все стоял там, у доски, рядом с мадам Бюстье, которая самозабвенно читала лекцию. Глаз Ансьеля видно не было, но Нат был уверен, что тот не отводит взгляда от него, сидящего на последней парте. Волосы на затылке начали медленно шевелиться от благоговейного ужаса.

И что теперь будет?..


	2. Глава 2. И разве нет кары страшнее, чем быть виноватым?..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чувство вины способно медленно убивать, даже если окружающие ничего не знают о вашем проступке...

…Дни Натаниэля стали течь до умопомрачения медленно и все более мучительно. Никто не видел Марка, который неустанно преследовал художника. Зато все косились с недоумением и даже опаской на него самого. Марк же в свою очередь молчал, словно рыба, а от его присутствия знобило, особенно, если он вставал совсем близко. Волосы начинали вставать дыбом, дышать было тяжело. Порой рыжий юноша забывался, занятый чем-нибудь либо от усталости, и тогда преследовавшая его тень ненавистного мальчишки словно исчезала на время, но потом он поворачивал голову, снова видел его. И тогда он мог подскочить на месте, вскрикнуть, или просто охнуть и плюхнуться на пол на пятую точку. Попытки объяснить окружающим, что его напугало, приводили их в недоумение и недоверие, они кидали настороженные взгляды, а затем и советы обратиться к доктору. И начинали постепенно считать сумасшедшим.   
Это убивало остатки нервов.   
Значит ли все происходящее, что платой за жестокие выходки станет полная потеря рассудка?.. Похоже на то. Наверно, в некотором смысле он рехнулся еще тогда, когда сделал свои поспешные выводы о новом знакомом и начал изводить. Не то, чтобы Куртцберг молниеносно начал жалеть самого Марка, но, вспоминая постепенно свои жестокие выходки, он попадался сам себе. Да, Ансьель его все ещё отчасти раздражал, но… Натаниэль постепенно стал осознавать тот факт, что явно перешел всякие границы дозволенного в этот месяц.   
Кричал на него, обзывал, унижал перед всем коллежем, лез драться, что в итоге превращалось в побои с его стороны, от которых Ансьель даже прикрыться толком не был способен. Вывернул ему руку…  
И самое страшное – практически чуть не убил. Собирался, когда был вторично акуматизирован. И все это он делал с человеком, которому почему-то понравился. Вот только за что? И разве не этого хотелось художнику? Любви, симпатии, к нему, зажатому парнише с блокнотом. Он получил это, может быть, просто «за красивые глаза». Но получил, просто так, за свое существование. И чем отплатил?..  
Фактически, чуть не убил сам. И теперь еще, похоже, довел до самоубийства. Замечательно!..

Нет, ему совсем не хотелось верить, что Марк действительно взял и убил себя под всем этим моральным давлением. Это все больше пугало Натаниэля. Не хотелось верить, что его злоба заставила кого-то думать, что не стоит продолжать жить эту жизнь. Даже из-за выскочки-дочки мэра Хлои еще никто не кончал с собой, а ведь она стольким людям кровь попортила. Но вот Натаниэль умудрился побить ее рекорд в их коллеже. Уму непостижимо.

Но если же надеяться, что Марк не совершил суицид, то как тогда понимать то, что Нейта преследовал призрак с лицом этого мальчика? Впрочем, в один из дней Нейт узнал тайну. Он доставал из холодильника пакет молока, а когда закрыл дверцу, то в очередной раз столкнулся с привидением нос к носу и дико заорал от неожиданности:  
\- ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ЭТО ДЕЛАЕШЬ?! Я… я же вовсе не хотел, чтобы ты покончил с собой, я просто хотел, чтобы ты перевелся в другое место учиться! Но даже умерев, ты продолжаешь ходить за мой хвостиком! Что тебе надо?! Как мне жить дальше, если я заставил кого-то…  
\- Хватит. Орать. И. Пороть. Чушь. Я не призрак, - весьма внезапно заговорил призрак впервые. Или не призрак? Нат замолк, тупенько моргая, на какое-то время.  
\- Но если не призрак, то кто? – еле смог выговорить Куртцберг.

Создание смерило его скептическим взглядом, хмыкнуло и поджало губы немного насмешливо, глядя на лужу молока на полу:

\- Я лишь плод твоего воображения. Слыхал о тульпах? Ты уверял всех и вся в том, что хочешь, чтобы я исчез. Точнее, чтоб исчез твой надоедливый поклонник. Но личность Марка Ансьеля, какой бы жалкой и мягкотелой ни была, вызывала в тебе слишком много горячих ярких эмоций, пусть и негативных. Так что даже теперь, когда его настоящего рядом нет, ты не можешь прекратить думать о нем. Даже когда сам не осознаешь это, - тульпа-Марк протянул руку и щелкнул Ната по кончику носа. Едко мрачно улыбнулся.

Тульпа выглядела как Марк, но с другой стороны, ее лицо было бледным, злым и насмешливым. Она выражала его разрастающееся чувство вины, она была воплощением его самобичевания.

Итак, можно было сделать вывод, что Марк просто живет теперь где-то в другом районе. Или где? Почему остальные люди не помнят Марка в принципе? Это сводило с ума.  
…В довершение его невроза ему начали сниться кошмары о том, как он сам убивает Марка, раз за разом: топил, душил руками, подушкой, шнуром, заливал яд в его при приоткрытый рот, резал его вены, и Марк умирал в его руках, беззащитный, без шанса сопротивления, не мог даже слова произнести: с губ Ансьеля срывались лишь хрипы и мычание, а сам Натаниэль во снах ломанно наигранно смеялся, дрожащими руками держа бьющееся в конвульсиях худенькое тело. **  
**Всякий раз Натаниэль просыпался все с большим ужасом, с криками и слезами.

_В тёмной огромной комнате они сидели на невидимом чёрном, холодном мраморном полу. Местами мелькали пляшущие крошечные огоньки свечей, дрожали и почти гасли, но в последний миг снова ярко разгорались. Похоже, они трепетали в ужасе перед тем, что происходило рядом._

_Злолюстратор, сгорбившись, сидел на полу в подобии позы лотоса. Лиловое лицо было искажено жуткой гримасой, в коей сочетались недоумение, неверие, жалость и ненависть. Глаза горели и налились кровью, более не бирюзовые, словно чистое сияющее море в солнечный день. Капилляры в них полопались, слезились, что заставляло его часто моргать от боли. Нет, они не просто слезились: слезы дорожками текли по его щекам, становясь кровавыми, капали вниз._

_…На бледное, уже с синьцой словно от холода, лицо парнишки в красной кофте, что смотрел с мольбой снизу вверх зелёными глазами, одними губами беззвучно моля помочь хоть как-то. Или… прекратить пытку?.. Руки мальчишки раскинуты в стороны, изрезаны канцелярским резаком. Когда-то ярко-изумрудные, глаза тускнели, но в них еще поблескивали последние слезинки. Злолюстратор не хотел верить, не желал принимать тот факт, что ноги Марка связаны, а веревка, ранее связывавшая руки, валялась в стороне, окровавленная. Это он сам все с ним сотворил._

_\- Что ж стонешь и молишь? Ты же говорил, что любишь меня! Прекрати хныкать, мой хрупкий… карандашный грифель, как глупо, что у тебя никогда не было древесной брони, как можно позволять кому-либо обращаться с собой вот так? Почему ты ни разу не дал мне отпор, не ударил в ответ? Ладно, что ж, хотя бы раз я тебя поцелую. Напоследок, - Натаниэль свой голос не узнает, но это уже даже не Злолюстратор, а он сам: сам наклоняется и едва касается лба Ансьеля губами. После чего не глядя вонзает резак для бумаги куда-то в область сердца. В ответ слышит лишь сдавленные всхлипы и бульканье крови, поднимающейся по горлу Марка к губам, чтоб стечь по шее вниз, под одежду, тонкой струйкой. После чего его тело окончательно бездыханно повиснет тяжелым грузом на руках Куртцберга._

…Натаниэль взвывает с хриплотой, просыпаясь после ужаса, просыпаясь с ним. Задыхаясь и рыдая, размазывая слезы по побледневшему лицу. Сердце так колотится, что может скоро не выдержать нагрузки и остановиться, колет его и сдавливает чувство стыда и вины. Кто-то встряхивает его за плечи, одноклассники окружили его, но он никого не может разглядеть сквозь пелену слёз. Кто-то прижал его к себе, лицо к плечу, гладя по спине и бормоча что-то. Голос кажется знакомым. Но Нат не может распознать его, разобрать слов, вопросов, заглушая все своими всхлипами и воем. Этот срыв был сильнее всех предыдущих.

\- Нат, ты чего? Что случилось? Тише-тише. Все хорошо. Прошу тебя, успокойся. Ох, у него кровь носом идёт, - голос… Адриана Агреста раздался совсем близко, над самой рыжей макушкой. Натаниэль приподнял голову, растерянно глядя на одноклассника.

\- Ад… Риан? Я… нет, нет! Я не заслуживаю утешения, я убил его, убил! – Нат вдруг дёрнулся в сторону, собираясь сбежать, но Агрест схватил его за руку и притянул обратно. – Извини, но одного тебя мы никуда не отпустим. Что за ерунда? Я не верю, что ты мог кого-то убить. Успокойся!

\- Я приведу медсестру, - мрачно вставила с довольно серьёзным лицом Хлоя Буржуа и ушла поспешно, цокая каблуками. Ната снова прорвало, и Адриан стал укачивать его как ребенка. Вскоре медсестра действительно пришла. Она осмотрела мальчика бегло, позвонила в скорую, и в конце концов, Куртцберга увезли в больницу на подробное обследование.

***

Два дня спустя… …Натаниэль приходил в себя, если это можно так назвать. Он толком не мог раскрыть глаза и ощущения были такие, словно он лежал на спине на дне лодки, в открытом море. Качало. Но хотя бы звуков становилось все больше, раздавались что-то голоса.

\- Он снова одет как обычно. Проклятье снято, Бражник, как всегда побежден. Можно расходиться, - сказал один девичий. Ей ответил встревоженный голос юноши:

\- Не думаю, что это происки Бражника, Леди Нуар. Как видишь, акумы нет. Похоже, Натаниэль использовал какой-то камень чудес. Только почему он устроил такой кавардак? Обычно он помогает нам защищать людей.

\- Но у него же должен быть другой камень чудес! – вступил третий голос. Нат приподнял голову и наконец смог приоткрыть глаза да рассмотреть говоривших. Это явно были герои города, но… Вместо привычных Ледибаг и Кота Нуара рыжий увидел блондина с костюме божьей коровки и брюнетку в костюме черного кота. А так же Квин Би и с трудом – девочку в бело-голубом костюме, кажется, кролика. Смысл их слов с трудом доходил до парня. Ему было холодно, его трясло, и через мгновение он нашелся долгим кашлем. Перед глазами все плыло.

Как он тут оказался вообще?!

Нат не помнит. Последнее, что он помнил – больничная палата, плачущая тульпа… нет, скорее настоящий Марк, но будто во сне, жуткую головную боль.

\- Он кашляет кровью! – с ужасом вскрикнула Квин Би. Мистер Баг, или как его назвать, охнул, подбежал к нему и подхватил на руки, после чего куда-то стремительно помчался по крышам. Нат почувствовал себя так же, как после акуматизации когда-то: туман в голове и словно целый день у него украли.

Однако вскоре он потерял сознание, не в силах больше пытаться вспомнить и понять, что с ним происходит.

Несколькими часами ранее…

Наступил вечер, и за окнами больничной палаты город накрыла синеватая темнота. Натаниэлю жутко надоело находиться здесь, но с другой стороны он все еще был ослаблен. Так что все, что ему оставалось – пытаться уснуть. Вот только тульпа, которая не отходила ни на шаг, молчала и пялилась, стоя над душой. В конце концов, Куртцберг не выдержал:

\- Марк… ляг рядом со мной, пожалуйста. Мне почему-то так холодно. И я хочу спать, но когда ты стоишь рядом вот так, я не могу уснуть, мне страшно… я знаю, что заслужил это, но я устал так, будто прожил уже полжизни и провел ее в дороге.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я не настоящий Марк. Да и поверь, это плохая идея, тебе может стать лишь хуже,- безразлично прошелестел голос тульпы, будто осенний ветер играет с листьями.

\- Прошу тебя…- вымученно повторил Нат.

\- Ну, смотри сам, потом не жалуйся,- хмыкнула тульпа, и легла на край кровати.

Вскоре Нат уснул, но спокойным сон его оставался недолго: его опять начали преследовать кошмары, напоминавшие о том, как он нападал, толкал, обзывал Марка. Натаниэль видел его залитое слезами лицо и немой вопрос в зеленых глазах: за что? Натаниэль чётко вспоминает, видит картинку того, как его левая рука хватает запястье Марка [рука заклеена пластырями, покрыта мелкими странными порезами] и выворачивает.

Нат не заметил, как обнял тульпу и уткнулся лбом в ее спину.

Ужасающие сцены в голове стали в разы ярче. Запахло кровью, и Нат в ужасе увидел новую картинку: Марк канцелярским резаком надрезает пальцы и тыльные стороны ладоней, день за днем. Бесконечные слезы и горький шепот заполнили голову художника. Тульпа была права, близкий тесный контакт с ней усугубил проблему.

Натаниэль раскрыл глаза и вскочил на кровати, лепеча под нос несвязный бред с извинениями, а перед глазами мельтешили черные точки, словно хлопья пепла от костра. Голова стала совсем тяжелой, слезы текли без остановок, дышать было почти невозможно.

Тульпа не спала, ей и не надо. Она села перед парнем, обхватила его лицо обеими ладонями и заглянула в глаза, а ее собственные стали ядовито-зелеными, а затем ярко-жёлтыми и светились ненормальным светом:

\- О, теперь ты лучше знаешь, как ему было больно и страшно. Но тебе тоже больно и страшно. Тебе нужна помощь, не так ли?

\- Д-да,- едва выговорил Натаниэль, пытаясь победить рвущийся наружу кашель, раздирающий легкие и горло.

\- Тогда заставь героев прийти к тебе, заставь их. Покажи всем, как тебе больно. Покажи это. Поверь, у тебя есть силы для этого. Скажи это – закружите меня, черные перья.

\- Что? Но зачем?- Нат почти полностью поддался гипнозу, глядя на то, как в ярко светящихся желтым пламенем глазах тульпы, лишившихся зрачков отражаются те самые хлопья пепла, действительно похожие на черные перья.

\- Это поможет тебе. Сила станет одеялом, обволокнет тебя и уймет боль хотя бы на время, а герои заметят тебя и придут на помощь. Надо просто принять силу и устроить фейерверк. Давай, скажи это,- голос тульпы впервые звучал ласково, но что-то холодное в нем всё еще было. Ледяные пальцы нежно гладили заплаканные щеки юноши.

Натаниэль глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, после чего ответил:

\- Хорошо. Закружите меня, чёрные перья.

Кольцо из черного металла на безымянном пальце на левой руке Ната засветилось и запульсировало, на какой-то миг Нату показалось, что кольцо выпустило крошечные шипы, уколовшие кожу, выступили капли крови. В голове едва успел возникнуть вопрос «но… откуда оно у меня? Я не помню, чтобы покупал его или чтоб его кто-то подарил". Однако в следующий миг его уже не волновало то, что это за кольцо и откуда. Все, чего он хотел – чтобы мигрень, боль в груди и вина за все сотворенное исчезли. И они действительно отступили. Черный костюм с вороновыми перьями, с рисунком из красных вен местами, появился на нем вместо больничной пижамы.

Осталось лишь найти героев, чтобы они помогли ему избавиться от остатков боли. Преобразившись, он раскрыл большое окно и выпорхнул наружу.

\- Неизвестный злодей в костюме черного окровавленного ворона бесчинствует в городе! Наносит повреждения зданиям, но особое внимание уделяет уличным фонарям и иным источникам света,- передавали в новостях. Адриан поперхнулся глотком апельсинового сока, увидев кадр с так называемым вороном и признав в нем Натаниэля.

\- Да что с ним такое?!- нахмурился он, слегка погладил дремавшую в крошечном игрушечном кресле квами. - Тикки, прости, но надо просыпаться и идти на дело. Пятна!

Квами едва успела проснуться, прежде, чем ее затянуло в серьги в ушах Агреста-младшего, прятавшиеся в немного отросших белокурых волосах.

…Герои бестолково пытались окружить ворона, но он даже ничего чёткого не требовал, а лишь громко вскрикивал и рычал. И, в конце концов, неожиданно сам выбился из сил и упал на одной из крыш. Трансформация его тут же прекратила действовать, и теперь он лежал в одной пижаме, босой, на крыше какого-то дома. Герои окружили его и обеспокоенно осматривали да переговаривались. После того, как парень закашлял и Мистер Баг отнес его обратно в больницу, последний немного задержался и осторожно поглядел его повнимательнее. И наконец увидел странное кольцо на его пальце. Но тут уже записали его собственные серьги, так что пришлось смываться. Снять кольцо с руки Натаниэля не получилось, так что изучить пока будет нереально. Но что-то здесь явно было неладно.

-… С Натаниэлем происходит что-то очень опасное. Для него самого и для всех нас,- заявил мистер Баг позднее на собрании героев, – Я никогда не видел его настолько подавленным и разбитым. Врач сказал, что его лёгкие находятся в состоянии курильщика со стажем лет десять, но Нат никогда не курил, все мы это знаем. К тому же этот бред про убийство. Никогда не поверю, что он кого-то убил.

\- А может, его кто-то подменил?- вдруг предположила Леди Нуар.

\- На кого, позволь спросить? На сентимонстра чтоль?- едко хмыкнула Квин Би. – Бред какой-то.

\- А почему бы и нет?- возразил Мистер Баг. – Хотя с другой стороны, для сентимонстра он слишком… эммм… живой? Но при том забитый. Я никогда не видел Ната в таком состоянии. Он бывал вспыльчив, но не настолько, чтобы убить кого-то. Однако бедняга уверен в том, что сделал это, и говорит, что видит какого-то Марка, а вот мы не видим.

Он замолчал, и все они задумались. Но тут Квин Би через пару мгновений нахмурилась и предположила:

\- Либо нам всем прочистили мозги, и мы, все кроме Ната, забыли какую-то темную историю. Либо… либо его надурила Вольпина. Он ведь какое-то время назад во всеуслышание в классе заявил, что она лгунья. А мы все знаем, как она не любит попытки ее раскрытия. Внушила ему какую-нибудь иллюзию.

Все остальные обратили взгляды к ней, потом переглянулись между собой.

\- Да, вероятно, Вольпина могла отомстить. Кстати в больнице я увидел на его пальце кольцо, но снять, чтоб изучить, не смог,- ответил Мистер Баг. Оно словно пришито. Кольцо из черного металла и с рисунком красного пера. А вот его привычного браслета я при нем не нашел. Вероятно, эта негодница украла камень чудес нашего Лайтер Панды, а потом подсунула вместо него это кольцо. Тьму на свет. Судя по всему, то, что он сейчас носит, призвано гасить, а то и полностью уничтожать источники света. Опасная вещь. Мы должны как-то уговорить Натаниэля снять это кольцо и показать Мастеру Фу.

Тут подала голос Банникс:

\- Что ж, все очень может быть. Но сегодня час поздний. Наши родители скоро нас спохватятся, а наши камни чудес разрядятся. Квами должны отдохнуть, да и нам не помешает. А завтра, если врачи допустят, попробую навестить Нейта и узнать, откуда у него кольцо. Кстати, Жучок, что ж ты его хотя бы не сфотографировал? Ну ладно, сама разберусь.

Они распрощались и отправились по домам.

***

…К Натаниэлю врачи пустили Аликс только через неделю. Его состояние улучшилось, хотя на вид было особо и не скажешь. Но, по крайней мере, кашель уменьшился. Большинство ее гостинцев врачи ему строго запретили, потому те могли раздразнить его горло. Но что происходит с его лёгкими – всё еще оставалось тайной. Кюбдэл решила вывести своего друга из палаты подышать свежим воздухом, но пришлось постараться, чтобы их не заметили и не отругали. Нейта иногда пробовала волна ознобной дрожи. Но он все равно хотел действительно отдохнуть от больничных стен, которые ему опостылели. Когда она пришла, он лежал, бледный, на постели и смотрел в потолок, смутно вспоминая образы героев, что остановили его. Он не помнил, что творил, он и героев-то тогда видел как в тумане. Но запомнил одно: вместо Ледибаг был Мистер Баг, а камень чудес носила девушка. А потом Натаниэль смутно вспомнил день, когда Адриан Агрест успокаивал его во время истерики. Тогда Куртцберг решил, что чёрные серьги-гвоздики в ушах одноклассника ему почудились. Но что если?.. Нат помогал головой, зажмурившись. Нонсенс. Адриан модель. Он может просто носить серьги по работе и все, быть героем для этого вовсе не обязательно.

Аликс вошла в его палату на удивление тихо, по крайней мере, как для нее. Сначала они немного поговорили, но парнишка был не в себе, и девушка решила всеми силами помочь ему выбраться из палаты хотя бы на полчаса. Правда, идти на прибольничное кладбище было не очень удачной идеей. Хотя это как посмотреть.

Они почти бесцельно бродили по кладбищу, стараясь быть незаметными. Но тут на глаза рыжему попалось одно надгробие, от которого к горлу подхватила тошнота, а сердце закололо. Он кинулся к могиле и, прочтя имя еще раз, упал перед ней на колени в ужасе. Девушка нагнала его.

\- Нат, хэй! Нельзя же так, давай… давай вернёмся. Прости. Не стоило тебя сюда приводить,- она обняла парнишку за плечи и попыталась заставить встать. Получилась не очень. Она на миг отвлеклась от попыток угомонить Ната на разглядывание плиты.

\- Марк Ансьель. Это то тот самый мальчик?

\- Я… я ужасный человек. Он не хотел ничего плохого. А я достал его так, что он себя убил, - Нат судорожно всхлипывал. Аликс как могла обнимала его, но потом заметила на надгробной плите еще одну чудную фразу.

\- Нат. Успокойся. Он себя не убивал. Он…

Натаниэль, шмыгая носом, едва заставил себя взглянуть на плиту.

\- «Марку Ансьелю, несчастному дитя, которому было не суждено сделать ни одного глотка воздуха". Что? Что за чепуха?

\- Ммм… я не уверена точно, но… похоже это значит, что он родился мертвым,- наконец произнесла Аликс.

Натаниэль почувствовал, как волосы по всему телу начали вставать дыбом…

\- Но как это возможно? Это же бред, я точно помню, что общался с ним. Я мучил его, я издевался физически и морально, я… я прикасался к нему. Я…

Из кармана старой серой толстовки-кенгуру вдруг выбралось нечто крошечное и плавно поднялось к лицу Куртцберга. Вблизи оно оказалось вороноподобным черным существом, хотя некоторые пёрышки были темно-красными. Глаза светились жёлтыми лунами. - Экий ты не сообразительный,- насмешливо заявило существо. – Я – твой квами, Крроу. У тебя же столько подсказок под носом… хм… ладно. Пора бы уже догадаться, что ты… попал в параллельный мир, один из множества.

Натаниэль окончательно потерял дар речи. Хотя бы еще и потому, что совершенно не мог вспомнить, откуда у него вообще квами. И не мог понять, почему это существо пряталось ото всех, включая даже своего горе-хозяина и как умудрялось при этом всегда явно находиться рядом.

Может быть, это все просто сон?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждая вопросы: считайте это за детектив или элементы детектива. Сначала у вас будет много вопросов, но ответы начнут появляться позже.


	3. Глава 3. Кара порой достигает неверную цель. Или?..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всем в этом мире нелегко...  
> а особенно нелегко тому, кто в этот мир попал из другого.

~ В мире А ~ …Утреннее солнце бесцеремонно светило в глаза сквозь шторы, заставляя молиться и издавать звуки, похожие на медвежье ворчание. Вставать с кровати было так лень, особенно уж ради учебных занятий. И тем более – первого. Химии у мадам Менделеевой. При единой мысли о ее занудстве и гневных выкриках рыжий юноша скривил уголки губ и всерьёз замечтался о том, чтоб вовсе впасть в спячку до конца обучения в коллеже. Однако это невозможно и бессмысленно. Так что пришлось отправиться в ванную комнату и умыться, ведь одно крошечное существо, само толком не проснувшееся, летало над ним и слегка подёргивало за рыжие волосы. Начищая зубы, Натаниэль свободной рукой побрызгал прохладной водой на квами, задремавшего на краю раковины. Люммо, похожий на красную панду, недовольно отряхнулся. Вскоре с процедурами было окончено, затем и с завтраком, и Натаниэль, наконец, отправился на занятия. Кроха-квами спрятался в кармане пиджака. Сонный юный художник даже не заметил некие перестановки в своей комнате, потому все еще наполовину спал.

…День в коллеже как-то не задался. С первого урока он ощутил, что одноклассники поглядывают на него с недоверием и какой-то опаской. Еще вчера они были вполне дружелюбны. Нату стало не по себе. Разговаривали с ним нехотя и так, будто пытались поскорее отвязаться и уйти подальше от него. Куртцберг растерянно оглядывался на них, с тревогой и лёгкой обидой. Что он такого сделал, за что его могли так резко невзлюбить?

Апогея ситуация достигла через два дня. Он заметил, как несколько парней зажали кого-то в угол и противно улюлюкали, посмеивались, щекотали и щипали свою жертву. Нат подошел ближе и кое-как рассмотрел щуплую фигурку в одежде скучных тонов. Вроде мальчик, но уж больно тонкий, весь какой-то хрупкий. Прикрывался неуклюже руками, лица разглядеть было нельзя, лишь черноволосую макушку со смешно торчащими прядями. Его причёска напоминала ананас. Один из парней одной рукой схватил мальчишку за плечо, а другой за запястья рук и заставил их убрать. Еще один парень взял лицо их жертвы и принялся настойчиво мазать его губы прямо-таки сногсшибательно красной помадой. Несчастный «Ананас» что-то еле слышно мычал и слабо трепыхался. Натаниэль ощутил волну возмущения, а потом вторую, когда на пацана стали натягивать насильно еще и странную розовую пышную юбку. Во-первых, зачем все это, а во-вторых, где та девочка, у которой эти паршивцы все это стырили?..

\- Эй, оставьте его! Какого черта вы делаете?!- выкрикнул Нат, стискивая пальцы в кулаки, приближаясь к ним.

\- А чего такого? Марк… хотя какой там Марк, это Марселина!.. она же любит яркие цвета, а притворяется, что нет! Да и тебе раньше нравилось наряжать это чучело и раскрашивать!- заявил один из мучителей. Мальчик жмурился, а по его щекам потекли слезы. Куртцберга передернуло от всего происходящего. То, что парнишка такого телосложения, еще не значит, что над ним можно смеяться и превращать в девчонку.

\- Оставьте его в покое, я сказал!- рявкнул Нейт, ударив по рукам одного из парней. Тот толкнул рыжего художника в ответ, но решил уйти прочь, бросив напоследок что-то насчет лицемерия. Натаниэль достал из сумки пачку влажных салфеток и протянул Марку – так ведь хулиган назвал имя «Ананасика»? – и протянул бедняге.

\- Хэй, не плачь. Тебя ударили? Они ушли,- Куртцберг слегка коснулся плеча мальчишки. Но тот вдруг посмотрел на своего спасителя с ужасом и недоверием, попятился и убежал прочь. Что за ерунда? Нат ведь ему помог, хотя рисковал получить синяк под глазом! Вот неблагодарный паршивец!

Нату стало неловко за ход своих мыслей сразу, потому что страх в больших зелёных глазах был весьма искренним. Хулиганы обмолвились о том, что Куртцберг тоже раньше издевался над этим мальцом. Но это же невозможно, поскольку Нат его вообще впервые видит!

Натаниэль растерянно огляделся… и получил удар кулаком по носу, после чего был увален на пол, и на него посыпались градом удары. Удары Адриана Агреста, который никогда раньше ни с кем так не обращался!

\- Что, думал, прикинешься добреньким, и все сразу забудут о том, как ты вел себя словно последняя скотина? Не получится!- орал блондин, мутузя ничего не понимающего одноклассника. Марк только плакал, пытался за одежду оттянуть Адриана, но это было бесполезно, пока не подоспели Айвэн и Ким. Крупные юноши оттащили Агреста. Подоспела мадам Бюстье. Интересно, каково ей было смотреть на своего сына в таком виде [Натаниэль получил фамилию отца, но внешне сильно пошел в маму]? Несколько царапин, из уголка рта стекает кровь тонкой струйкой: Адриан умудрился выбить ему зуб, почти – тот качался, и его в любом случае придется удалять в стоматологии. Куртцберг чувствовал во всем теле нервную дрожь. Он совершенно не понимал, почему мальчик, которого он видел впервые, которому Нат пытался помочь – так испугался его. Почему два дня уже его все едва сносят. Почему Адриан, который был его другом, теперь смотрит с отвращением и ненавистью, за что-то избил его. Почему все происходит вот так? Разве он сделал кому-то что-то плохое?..

Натаниэль сделал пару неуверенных шагов к Марку, который стоял чуть позади Адриана, и блондин тут же вышел наперерез:

\- Не смей даже приближаться к нему! Ты достаточно вреда принес ему! А теперь косишь под дурачка? Отвали!- он даже ударил рыжего по протянутой руке. Натаниэль в поисках защиты и хоть какой-то поддержки оглянулся на остальных свидетелей и особенно на маму, но та молчала и лишь растерянно глядела на всех участников конфликта. Нат закусил и без того разбитую губу, морщась от импульса боли, стиснул руки в кулаки, опустив голову. В конце концов, он… просто позорно убежал.

…Теперь он сидел в парке, прямо на траве под деревом, зажмурившись. Голова болела, еще ужаснее болела челюсть, один конкретный зуб. Нат готов был взвыть. Он даже не заметил, как к его браслету на левом запястье подлетела акума. Еще немного, и его бы взял под контроль Бражник, но… его вдруг кто-то обнял. Как ребёнка. Куртцберг пару раз удивлённо моргнул, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Он все еще был в зоне риска. Злость и обида немного отступили, но остались шок, боль – физическая и моральная – и мучительное отчаяние. В конце концов, рыжий парнишка не выдержал и принялся плакать как ребенок. Его спасителем оказался Лука Куффен, брат Джулеки. Он в своей манере мягко и загадочно улыбался, гладя мальчишку по голове. Вскоре Натаниэль притих, судорожно вздохнул и вытер лицо.

\- Спасибо. Но почему ты?..- он запнулся и опустил взгляд. – Извини, кажется, я запачкал твою футболку кровью.

Куффен слегка усмехнулся, взъерошил его волосы:

\- Инстинкты старшего брата. Кто тебя так? Зуб выбили что ли?

Нат шмыгнул носом и все рассказал. Тогда Лука присвистнул.

-…Я совершенно не понимаю, что происходит! Те хулиганы сказали, что я сам так над этим мальчиком шутил. Адриан на меня накинулся, будто сторожевой пёс. Сам мальчишка меня боится. Он бы не стал так сильно бояться, если бы я ни сделал ему что-то реально ужасное, но просто не помню ничего такого!- он тоскливо вздохнул. Куффен похлопал его по плечу.

\- Наверно, в тебе просто сидело две акумы, ведь после ее изгнания люди обычно ничего не помнят. Извини, я не хочу ни в чем тебя обвинять или пугать. Но… понимаешь, этот мальчик… ну ты его реально доставал. Раз ты не помнишь этого, значит, ты был под чьим-то влиянием. Но, похоже, ты на самом деле весьма добрый малый. Вам обоим просто надо немного терпения. А теперь давай съездим в больницу и разберемся с твоим зубом, пока ты кровью не захлебнулся.

Куффен отвёз Ната в стоматологию на велосипеде, где рыжему быстро удалили наконец зуб, а потом привёз домой.

\- Спасибо, что не оставил меня одного. Но если я действительно делал такие ужасные вещи с этим мальчиком, значит, я плохой человек. Почему ты помог мне? Разве я не заслуживаю кары?- робко спросил Куртцберг, нервно сглатывая ком в горле. Люммо в кармане пиджака беспокойно поёрзал. Лука даже растерялся, глядя в лицо парнишки. Он был младше всего года на три, но сейчас казался беспомощным несчастным ребёнком лет восьми, не более. Куффен вздохнул, протянул руку и взлохматил его волосы на макушке.

\- Мне столько рассказывали про то, как ты обижал его и что ты с ним делал, и это звучало отвратительно. Но сегодня я увидел тебя в таком отчаянии, а когда подошел ближе к тебе, то увидел, что это отчаяние еще больше, чем показалось сначала. Ты чуть не акуматизировался. Да, я не хотел бы, чтобы еще одна марионетка Бражника устроила тяжёлый день Парижу, но не только ради чужих людей. А потому, что потом становится противно, больно и стыдно. Никто не заслуживает того, чтобы быть игрушкой в чужих руках. Никто не заслуживает остаться один и не понимать, чем провинился. Ты не плохой человек. Ты оступился, но хоть и не помнишь, что делал – пытаешься сделать теперь все наоборот. Когда-нибудь получится. А теперь извини – мне пора. Удачи тебе! Если что, обращайся, приятель.

Лука оставил ему бумажку с номером и отправился навстречу своим делам.

Натаниэль был сбит с толку.

Мама была дома, она устало готовила ужин, и Натаниэль робко зашел на кухню, растерянно закусил губу, неуверенно произнося:

\- Мама, я плохой человек, да? Я разочаровал тебя?- он с отчаянием и одновременно смирением посмотрел на нее. - Ты всегда говоришь, что надо быть добрым к людям. Я два дня уже вижу, что меня все ненавидят, но не могу понять почему. Я...- он запнулся, с трудом переводя дыхание, уставившись на свои ноги и пол. - Я не понимаю, что случилось. Я не помню, как обижал этого мальчика и даже не помню его имени. Но он действительно боится меня, значит, я причинил ему много боли. Но как и когда. Я... плохой человек, мама?

Калин замерла, ошарашенно глядя на сына, чуть было не утопив ложку в супе.

Ее сын стоит здесь, и она видит что ему больно, страшно. Она наконец видит своего ребенка, который никому не смог бы навредить. Но она знала, что делал Натаниэль в коллеже в течение месяца. Может, у него раздвоение личности как следствие какой-то психической травмы? Она не знает, что сказать ему, но ей становится еще более стыдно за то, что днем в растерянности даже не вмешалась, когда Адриан бил ее сына. Это какой-то кошмар. С одной стороны был Марк, ребенок, который очень сильно пострадал от рук ее сына. Теперь этот мальчик не может позволить себе произнести хоть полслова, и неизвестно, сможет ли. С другой - ее дитя, у которого какие-то проблемы явно: либо амнезия, либо расстройство личности. И он не понимает и не помнит ничего. Ее сын, который тоже нуждается в защите. И с третьей - Адриан, который просто уже не ждет ничего хорошего и пытался защитить Марка. Все эти дети оказались так странно связаны. Она не может наказать сына и Адриана, да и как вообще можно было бы наказать их?.. за что именно?..

Она вздохнула и не в силах сказать ни слова, просто обняла его и поцеловала в макушку, а потом вернулась к супу.

Натаниэль покачал головой и отправился в свою комнату. Легче ему не стало. С одной стороны, он радовался тому, что хоть кто-то на его стороне, то есть, Лука. С другой, ему было не по себе от того, что говорил старший друг. О том, что Нат делал с тем мальчиком. Судя по всему – много плохих вещей. Натаниэль и поверить не мог, но он помнил глаза того парнишки, а глаза не врут. И мама так и не опровергла его мыслей о том, что он плохой человек. Она не может сказать такого о своём сыне, но не может сейчас назвать его хорошим. Он заставил ее стыдиться его.

И от этого ему хотелось умереть.

Значит, нужно узнать, что и как он делал. И залечить бедняге те раны, которые ему нанёс. Вот только не сделает ли он еще хуже? Стоит ли вообще лезть в его жизнь?.. Люммо, словно бы читая его мысли, ничего не стал говорить, но лег у его шеи и обвил ее хвостом, насколько мог: как и у настоящих рыжих панд, его хвостик был длинным. Квами пытался поддержать своего подопечного-хозяина, хоть и сам был весьма растерян от происходящего.

***

_Тремя неделями ранее…_

_Марк судорожно всхлипывает, растирая по лицу слезы и кровь из разбитого носа и губы. Из порезанных пальцев. Он не может остановиться и прекратить плакать, хотя его голова уже раскалывается, и он не слышит ничего кроме своего прерывистого воя. Он едва может дышать. Канцелярский нож, окровавленный, лежит у его ног. Адриан пытался дозваться его, но Марк не слышал и не слушал его голоса. Долбить по двери кабинки было бесполезно. А трансформироваться в Нуара и применять катаклизм на двери весьма рискованно и опрометчиво. Во-первых, кто-нибудь лишний может увидеть, да и перед Марком раскрывать геройскую личность плохая идея. Во-вторых, Марк может попросту испугаться силы разрушения, не поняв что происходит. Но тут Плаггу надоело ждать чудес ловкости и сообразительности от своего подопечного, так что он быстренько пролетел сквозь замок внутрь кабинки и обратно, раскрывая механизм. После чего квами мигом спрятался вновь во внутреннем кармане рубашки юного Агреста. Акума была почти готова слиться с чокером на шее Ансьеля, но Адриан оказался быстрее: рванул заплаканного мальчика к себе и стиснул в объятиях. Юноша чувствовал его частую дрожь, чувствовал, как намокает рубашка на груди, от чужих слёз. И на спине – от крови, сочащейся из мелких порезов, ведь Марк панически обнял его в ответ. Марк не может успокоиться, потому что ему хочется умереть на месте, ведь он признался в своих чувствах человеку, который ему так нравился, хоть уже и не понятно самому за что, а тот просто желал ему исчезнуть. Желал его у н и ч т о ж и т ь._

_Адриан понятия не имеет, что сделать, чтоб его успокоить. Он толком не умеет успокаивать мальчиков. Ведь одно дело – помочь немного Ледибаг вернуть уверенность в силах, а совсем другое – успокоить того, кто бьётся в истерике от унижения и самоненависти, от ненависти со стороны любимого человека. Даже Ледибаг никогда так не обходилась с Котом, как бы он ни раздражал._

_Никто не вел себя с поклонниками так, как вёл себя Натаниэль Куртцберг с Марком Ансьелем. На последнего было больно смотреть, он казался беспомощным и хрупким, как хрустальная фигурка мышки или крошечной птицы. Агрест не хотел бы, чтоб эта хрустальная птичка разбилась окончательно._

_И Адриан не смог придумать ничего лучше для защиты Марка от акуматизации, чем шокировать его – схватившись за его лицо обеими ладонями, Агрест-младший коснулся его губ своими. Через пару мгновений до Марка дошло, что его целуют. Что его целует любимец публики. Он ошеломленно замер, продолжая всхлипывать, но уже гораздо тише. Адриан чувствует привкус крови и сладкий ягодно-конфетный вкус блеска для губ. На смену ужасу, отчаянию, обиде пришло изумление. И ощущение безопасности. И хотя мальчик отстранился, ярко покраснев, но не убежал, а прижался к Агресту сильнее, пряча красное заплаканное лицо. Тогда как Адриан и сам стал цвета спелого томата._

_Он поцеловал мальчика. Он целовал мальчика, которого весьма жестоко отверг другой мальчик._

_Отцу лучше не знать…_

_***_

_Покуда Натаниэль продолжает измываться над Марком, порой приходя в бешенство, вплоть до попытки убийства в состоянии акуматизации, Адриан из раза в раз пытается защитить несчастного мальчика и затем утешить. Из раза в раз – обнимает, прижимает к себе и неумело целует его лицо. Не то, чтобы он ощущал отвращение, нет. Но просто не совсем понимает, что же чувствует к нему и что делает. И каждый раз Адриан Агрест ругает парнишку за то, что тот режет пальцы канцелярским ножом, будто недостаточно ему боли от побоев, насмешек, издевательских переодеваний в девчонку. Но Марк не знает сам, что ему делать, за что ему все это. Он бы рад не увечить себя, но его и раньше унижали, убеждали в его нелепости, смехотворности, никчёмности. Натаниэль вконец растоптал его хоть какое-то чувство собственного достоинства. И Ансьель просто хочет исчезнуть, чтобы никому не быть обузой._

_И Адриан смутно догадывается об этом._

_Поэтому все больше отвращения испытывает к рыжему художнику, который казался дружелюбным робким тихоней, а оказался злобным садистом._

_И когда Адриан видит суетливо бегающего Марка, заливающегося слезами, стаскивающего с себя юбку из цветной пышной полупрозрачной ткани, подобие балетной пачки, а затем видит Нейта…_

_Адриан просто не выдерживает шквала эмоций и хочет уничтожить человека, который так измучил наивного чистого человека, имевшего глупость влюбиться просто так. Просто веря в лучшее в творческой душе художника. Марк почему-то пытается остановить его, но Адриан не обращает совершенно никакого внимания, продолжая лупить Куртцберга кулаками по чем попало. Его глаза налились кровью и их застлала пелена праведной ярости. Агрест и подумать не мог, что даже без трансформации в Кота Нуара способен так сильно бить, он не мог остановиться и не особо хотел. Ната спасло лишь то, что блондина оттащили от него Айвэн и Ким. Которые по очереди порой помогали раньше Адриану расцеплять Ната и Марка._

_Зло наконец наказано или почти наказано. Натаниэль полностью заслужил это!_

_Так думает Адриан, глядя в ошарашенные глаза рыжего мальчика, судорожно сглатывающего кровь._

_Нат смотрит с недоумением и страхом. А Нуар в сердце Адриана жаждет чёрной пантерой разорвать этого поганца в клочья. Как он смеет так удивляться?! Абсолютно поделом ему и еще и мало!_

_Адриану и невдомёк, что это уже совсем другой мальчик по сути, и что он получил такое же несправедливое жестокое отношение так неожиданно. И блондин совсем не слышит и не слушает нервное сопение Ансьеля, семенящего рядом. Не хочет читать его записки. Не хочет от него видеть и слышать какое-либо оправдание в адрес Ната. Потому что как может Марк после всего полученного зла защищать этого паршивца?!.._

_***_

Марк спешит за ним и робко тянет за рукав, сует записку. Адриан морщится, нехотя беря ее, глаза быстро скользит по тексту: «Адриан, может, не стоило так сильно? Он не хотел сегодня ничего плохого делать мне! Я… я просто испугался. Но кажется, он пытался помочь мне!».

\- Да что за бред?! Он же сам их на тебя науськал! Марк, ты спятил! Все никак не протрезвеешь от чар влюблённости? Мало он тебя обзывал, бил?! Он даже убить тебя пытался!- рявкнул Агрест, резко разворачиваясь к нему и с размаху ударяя кулаком по дверце шкафчика. Ансьель подскочил и зажмурился. – Хочешь еще от него на орехи? Молодец, вперёд! И зачем я с тобой возился! Неблагодарный глупец!

Марк вздрогнул, часто моргая. Он почувствовал себя отвратительно, боясь, что все испортил. Подняв руки в сдающемся жесте, он закусил губу, развернулся и собрался сбежать, готовый расплакаться в любую секунду. Однако Адриан уже успел пожалеть о том, что вспылил. Он быстро шагнул следом, обхватывая Марка за плечи.

\- Извини! Прости, я… я не знаю, чего так взбесился. Не беги. Я не сержусь, честно. И я не должен был так тебя называть. Я правда хочу просто помочь тебе и защитить. Было неприятно видеть, что Нат оказался не таким, каким мы все его видели. А ты просто продолжаешь искать в нем хорошее. Просто пойми, что не стоит так быстро доверяться ему, даже если что-то хорошее в нем все же есть. Будь немного осторожнее. А то вдруг у него опять настроение изменится. Может, я и правда перегнул. Пойдем, попьем чай из киоска, пока за мной не приехали, чтоб увезти на какие-нибудь занятия.

Марк вытер рукавом серой толстовки глаза, шмыгнул носом и кивнул.

***

…Натаниэль сидел за партой на верхнем ряду, меланхолично озираясь вокруг себя. После вчерашней драки и удаления зуба он чувствовал себя скверно. С одной стороны хорошо, что зуб этот был не передний, и ему не нужно будет «сверкать» щелью. Но с другой, Адриан умудрялся выбить зуб мудрости крайний справа, а выковырять его окончательно оказалось не так уж легко даже с анестезией. Мама даже хотела оставить его дома, но Нат уверил ее, что всё это пустяки. Вот только сам потом понял, что ему хуже, чем он думал. Все косились на него из-за опухшего лица, которое он пытался спрятать за шарфом, но это было бесполезно. На перемене же он заметил, что тот самый мальчик смотрит на него со смесью страха и одновременно - кажется, стыда. Но стоило Куртцбергу сделать к нему шаг, как мальчик ретировался прочь. Нейт тяжко вздохнул и сел на скамейку, держась за щеку:

В ответ послышался смешок Хлои Буржуа, подпиливавшей свои ноготки

\- У тебя что, амнезия? Конечно же ты ужасен! Даже я не избиваю и не пытаюсь убить тех, кто признается мне в любви! Даже если они такие нелепые!

Натаниэль округлил глаза:

\- Чего?! Не неси ерунды, я бы никогда такого не сделал!

Хлоя усмехнулась вновь, закатила глаза и начала что-то искать в своем телефоне. В конце концов, девушка показала ему парочку видео. На одном Марк действительно признавался ему в чувствах, а через миг… получает выворачивание руки и пощёчину. На другом видео Злолюстратор загоняет мальчика в угол и злорадно смеется. Он что-то делает в своем планшете, и тело Марка от ног вверх начинает исчезать, словно стираемое ластиком. Однако слышится какой-то шум, Злолюстратора сбивают с ног и выбивают стилус из пальцев. Ледибаг и Кот Нуар нейтрализуют злодея, и видео обрывается.

А Нату, который все это смотрит, кажется, что он умирает от стыда. Он совершенно не помнит всего этого, но Буржуа показала ему неопровержимые доказательства его жесточайших выходок.

\- И это еще далеко не все, что ты с ним делал в течении месяца, дорогуша. Верно говорят, что в тихом омуте черти водятся, хах. Не удивительно, что после всего пережитого он разучился разговаривать. Странно, что с собой не покончил,- она продолжала усмехаться над ним. В конце концов, она встала и ушла. Она точно поняла, что Натаниэль уже не тот вспыльчивый зверюга, что он уязвим, растерян. Разбит. Он не будет отыгрываться на ней.

Куртцберг лишь оторопел, не замечая, как она ушла, торжествуя. Он хватается за голову, в панике задыхаясь. А он еще мечтал помочь и что-то там исправить! Дурак! Если он действительно делал такие вещи с кем-то, то он заслуживает, чтоб вот так как вчера – его избивали каждый день. Потому что он ни за что чуть не уничтожил человека. Из-за него могли действительно покончить с собой. Отвратительно…

Еще через пару часов Натаниэль снова пытался было поговорить с Ансьелем, но Адриан Агрест продолжал жестко пресекать эти его попытки. Его лицо и жесты прямо указывали на ревность: он защищал мальчика от любой возможной угрозы, однако иногда поглядывал даже не совсем как на друга, или там как на младшего брата. Так он смотрел иногда и на Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Похоже, у Агреста была большая проблема с тем, чтоб решить, любит ли он миленькую и неловкую девочку или такого же мальчика. Как ни странно, Нат ощущал нечто подобное. Ему хотелось не только загладить вину перед Марком, но и узнать его получше, и с каждым днём любопытство разгоралось в нем все сильнее.

Запретный плод сладок, не так ли?..

С мысли его сбило то, что… раздался жуткий грохот и чьи-то испуганные крики. Кто-то акуматизировался! Внезапно вокруг полностью погас весь свет. Натаниэль вскочил, озираясь и учащенно моргая, надеясь, что глаза быстро привыкнут к темноте. Этот случай как раз подходит для того, чтобы он помогал героям. Хотя бы что-то полезное сделает. Нащупав телефон в кармане, юноша вынул его и включил тусклый фонарик, после чего нашел быстро пустой кабинет, в котором и собрался трансформироваться.

\- Люммо, зажги фонарь,- на всякий случай Куртцберг говорил шепотом. Квами вылез из кармана:

\- Погоди, малыш. Ты же не в форме! И твой эмоциональный фон не очень светлый!- попытался возразить квами-панда, но в следующий миг фраза-призыв все же сработала, а Натаниэль облачился в красновато-рыжий костюм с белыми вставками, напоминавший облик Люммо.

\- Время для Лайтер Панды,- пробормотал Нат, чуть морщась, потому что говорить все еще было нелегко. Затем он выскользнул из своего укрытия и оглянулся в поисках других героев. Вдруг он услышал сдавленные всхлипы поблизости от себя. Найдя источник – магия его камня чудес помогала ему видеть в темноте любой степени, не используя свою способность раньше времени, а именно создание светового сгустка любой формы – он обнаружил Марка, сидевшего в уголке на полу. Похоже, у него была паническая атака. Натаниэль присел на корточки перед ним и осторожно погладил по голове.

\- Тссс. Не плачь, все будет хорошо. Ты боишься темноты?- тихо спросил Лайтер. Ансьель, жмурясь и держась за голову, кивнул. Герой вздохнул: Леди Нуар и Месье Багу придется подождать, потому что сначала он должен хоть чем-то помочь этому мальчику, который и так по его вине пережил много ужасных моментов.

\- Вспышка,- тихо активировал он свою способность, и на его ладони появился небольшой шарик света. Где-то рядом снова раздался грохот, и Марк снова нервно всхлипнул. Натаниэль на миг нахмурился, озираясь, но потом снова повернулся к мальчику, свободной рукой осторожно коснулся его щеки: - Тише-тише. Открой глаза, пожалуйста, тут… тут есть немного света, не бойся. Я дам его тебе, а потом отнесу тебя в безопасное место.

Марк неуверенно открыл глаза, пару раз моргнув, будто собирался снова зажмуриться, но… его большие зеленые глаза заиграли новыми красками, когда он увидел небольшой шарик белого света. Этот шарик дал ему немного надежды, как и мягкая улыбка героя в костюме красной панды.

Героя, которого Марк раньше никогда не видел.

Но все же мальчик принял этот шарик света, перестав плакать, начал завороженно смотреть. Наконец, Нат ощутил некоторое крошечное облегчение, видя как Ансьель успокоился. Так что взял его на руки и вспорхнул на крыши, собираясь унести куда-нибудь подальше. Весь город оказался накрыт каким-то куполом, из-за которого было темно всюду.

***

…Все почти пошло крахом, когда герои оказались несколько иными, нежели ожидал Лайтер Панда: глазам его неожиданно предстали… Ледибаг и Кот Нуар. Он оказались между ним, держащим на руках Марка, и акуматизированным злодеем, походившим на какого-то сумасшедшего электрика. Нуар неожиданно ярко покраснел, округлив глаза, а затем сощурился гневно и оскалился:

\- Эй, ты кто такой?! Что ты делаешь с Ма… с мальчиком?!- он почти что пламя выдыхал, так что Панда даже растерялся.

Что вообще тут происходит, Бражник его подери?! Это какой-то сон? Герои камнями чудес поменялись? И почему парень в костюме Кота так разозлился, ведь это очевидно, что Лайтер не злодей, а их соратник! И к тому же… они что, вообще его не узнали?

\- Мальчик испугался темноты, я просто хотел унести его куда-нибудь в безопасное место!- неуверенно попытался оправдаться рыжий герой. Нуар недовольно цыкнул: казалось, он все сильнее с каждой секундой ревновал к новому помощнику… Марка? Даже протянул руки и хотел забрать парнишку:

\- Это мой друг и я сам его спрячу! Тебя я не знаю, чтоб доверить важного мне человека!

Однако, Марк испуганно зажмурился и теснее прижался к своему горе-спасителю. Похоже, он боялся Кота, по крайней мере, когда тот был так раздражен.

\- Кот, прекрати! У нас нет времени на делёж! Что с тобой такое вообще? Давненько я не видела, чтоб ты так ревновал. Успокойся и сосредоточься на деле. Эй, парень, как тебя зовут? Какая способность?- вмешалась Ледибаг, придерживая напарника за хвост-ремень.

\- Я не ревную!- Нуар насупился и скрестил руки на груди.

Ледибаг его проигнорировала и продолжала выжидающего смотреть на новичка. Тот опомнился, тряхнул головой и наконец ответил:

\- Зовите меня Лайтер Панда. Я могу создавать кратковременные сгустки световой энергии. Но я уже потратил заряд камня чудес, чтобы создать фонарик для этого мальчика. Простите.

Ледибаг прикусила губу.

\- Что ж, на то мы и герои, чтобы помогать в самых разных ситуациях. Пожалуйста, найди все же место, чтобы спрятать его, покорми квами и постарайся найти нас снова как можно скорее. Сейчас нам была бы очень кстати твоя помощь, Лайтер Панда. Я – Ледибаг, а этот вредина – Кот Нуар. Мы ждем!

Панда кивнул и отправился на поиски укрытия для своей драгоценной ноши. Ледибаг сморщила нос и строго посмотрела на Кота:

\- Ну, и что это такое? Чего ты так распушился, будто по шерсти одеялом провели?

Кот виновато поник и стыдливо смутился:

\- Извини. Просто этот мальчик правда мой друг, и он очень многое пережил в последний месяц. А этот Лайтер Панда взялся черт знает, откуда,- пробубнил Кот. Его накладные уши поникли. Ледибаг вздохнула и потерла переносицу.

\- Ма… мальчик ему доверяет, а тебя вот напугался в этот раз. Успокойся, нам нужно постараться, чтобы победить этого сумасшедшего. Я знаю, что ты это можешь,- она слегка улыбнулась, похлопав его по плечу. Он улыбнулся в ответ, понимая, что она уже не так сильно сердится на него.

***

Марк не очень хотел отпускать Лайтера, который принес мальчика в пекарню семьи Дюпен-Чен, но ему пришлось, когда герой сказал, что Ледибаг и Кот Нуар все еще нуждаются в его помощи. И пообещал, что попозже они еще как-нибудь встретятся. На какой-то миг Нату показалось, что парнишка догадался, кто носит маску «нового» героя. Но это слишком рискованно. Хозяева пекарни любезно согласились безо всякой оплаты дать Панде подкормку для квами, и он убежал, чтобы сделать это наедине в укромном месте. Люммо дулся немного за то, что подопечный не прислушался к нему ранее. Но тут же забыл о своём праведном недовольстве, когда Натаниэль рассказал о том, что его поразило.

\- Внаеф, я вумаю, фто мы ф пававельном миве,- жуя, выговорил Люммо.

\- Что? Я ни слова не понял!

Квами закатил глаза, дожевал закуску и повторил четче:

\- Я говорю, что мы, похоже, попали в параллельный мир. А Натаниэль отсюда, для баланса, наверняка отправлен в наш. Я не знаю, как и почему это произошло. Но это единственное более или менее логическое объяснение происходящему. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь твоя совесть чиста. Над этим беднягой издевался не ты. Не совсем ты,- квами развел маленьким лапками.

\- Мне от этого не особо легче. Потому что я не знаю, как теперь это объяснить местным. Я же не могу показать им тебя, иначе раскрою личность. Да и к тому же, даже если это другой Натаниэль – он мое отражение. Что-то общее, помимо внешности, между нами все равно должно быть. Значит, и я способен быть таким… ужасным?- в его голосе звучала боль. Он искренне сожалел о поведении своего отражения и боялся быть таким же. Квами лишь вздохнул:

\- Знаешь, малыш, возможно, другой Натаниэль тоже чем-то был ранен. Потому и вел себя так плохо. И в нем наверняка тоже есть то же светлое и доброе, что есть в тебе. Так что не будем делать односторонних негативных выводов, хорошо? Итак, ты уверен, что хочешь еще раз трансформироваться? Я чувствую, что у тебя повышена температура тела и ты ослаблен, зубы мудрости и их удаление не шутка. Ты можешь потерять сознание сразу, как только применишь свою способность. Тогда твоя личность может раскрыться перед местными героями, как минимум.

Нат стушевался.

\- Они меня ждут! Они попросили о помощи. Я не могу из бросить! Люммо, зажги фонарь!- все же командовал он. Люммо вздохнул обречённо, после чего его втянуло в браслет из латуни, обвивающий запястье художника.

…Вспышка получилась что надо и ослепила, затем вывела противника из строя на срок достаточный, чтобы Кот Нуар катаклизмом сломал акуматизированный предмет на снаряжение злодея-марионетки. Бабочка вылетела из коробки с кнопками и тумблерами, Ледибаг поймала ее и очистила. Однако в следующий миг Лайтер Панда действительно потерял сознание и начал падать вниз с крыши. Нуар сиганул следом вниз и подхватил, а затем запрыгнул обратно. Еще в полёте время трансформации рыжего героя закончилось, и теперь перед ними лежал Натаниэль собственной персоной.

\- О мой Бог!- охнула Ледибаг. Нуар вовсе потерял дар речи. Он хотел было снять браслет с руки Куртцберга:

\- Это что, камень чудес? За какие заслуги у него он вообще?!- он опять начал выходить из себя. Но тут Люммо не выдержал и вылетел из кармана хозяйского пиджака и укусил Нуара за палец:

\- НЕ СМЕЙ ТРОГАТЬ НЕ СВОЕ! Ты ничего не знаешь о моем хозяине! Он совсем не тот, кем тебе кажется, так что прекрати бросаться на него!- возмущался квами. Кот оторопело охнул и поднял руки:

\- Ладно, хорошо! Не кричи.

Люммо надул большие щеки, недовольно посопел и потом выдохнул:

\- Я понимаю, что ты хочешь защитить того мальчика. Но… мы из другого мира – мой маленький хозяин и я. Параллельных миров множество, и мы из одного из них. Мой мальчик не делал всего этого с вашим другом, и он тоже в ужасе от того, что узнал. Но мы поговорим обо всем этом позже! Натаниэль нуждается в медицинской помощи, пожалуйста, отнесите его в больницу!- шумно причитал Люммо.

Нуар вздохнул.

\- Я применила способность после тебя, Кот. У меня чуть больше времени, так что Натом займусь я,- заявила Ледибаг, подняла рыжего мальчика, как могла одной рукой, и с помощью йо-йо отправилась в больницу.

Оставляя Кота в растерянности.


	4. Глава 4. Загребущие лапы тьмы.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мальчик, страдающий от чувства вины.  
> Мать, страдающая от того, что не знает, как помочь своему ребенку.  
> Женщина, страдающая от того, что свершила ошибку и не позволила своему сыну родиться живым и здоровым.  
> Девушка, что мучается от своих темнейших желаний.  
> Что объединит их всех? Возможно, конец этого мира.

~ В мире Б ~

Спустя неделю Натаниэля наконец выписали. Вообще-то, конечно, его нельзя было считать полностью выздоровевшим. Ему стало немного лучше физически, он не так сильно уставал и не терял сознание. Но его настроение всегда было подавленное и тревожное. Что-то глубоко внутри подсказывало ему, что улучшение самочувствия было временным. Его ночные кошмары стали более смутными за редкими исключениями, когда ему опять снилось, что он жестоко разделывается с Марком. Он не знал, как выкинуть из головы чудовищные кровавые картинки и образ ярко-зелёных глаз, что смотрят с мольбой и вопросом «за что?». Он очень смутно помнил, как акума вселилась в него, когда он был разъярен публичным наивным признанием Марка в любви к нему. Кажется, он тогда пытался что-то нарисовать. Нарисовать Ледибаг. Но в итоге все его мысли сливались, и рука начинала читать наброски того, как Злолюстратор хлопает по лбу горе-поклонника. И бьёт по носу. А потом прилетела акума и зловещий фальшиво-ласковый голос спрашивал, не хочет ли художник наказать неугодного надоедливого писателя по-настоящему и пожёстче. Кажется, Куртцберг тогда без промедления согласился.

Теперь же ему было не просто стыдно, а вселенски противно от себя. Он вспоминал почти по-детски перепуганное лицо Ансьеля. Лицо ребёнка, который уверен, что его все хотят стереть с лица земли за одно лишь существование. Ужасно. Сейчас больше всего Куртцбергу хотелось осторожно обнять его. Но вот вопрос на миллион: даже если он вернётся в свой мир – жив ли Марк? А если жив, то не убежит ли сразу, как рыжий сделает к нему лишь один шаг?..  
☆☆☆

Калин было страшно за сына, но она совершенно не знала и не понимала, что стало с ее сыном. Врачи так и не нашли причин всего этого. Сейчас он снова спал тревожным сном, дома – на диване в гостиной, потому что в своей комнате ему было одиноко и очень холодно – ворочался и что-то лепетал. Она вздохнула и подошла ближе, погладила его по голове со всей нежностью, что переполняла её сердце.

\- Пожалуйста, детка. Держись. Я сделаю все, что смогу.

Ее тонкие пальцы осторожно смахнули несколько прядей волос с его бледного лица.

После ее собственной матери, сын был самым дорогим созданием в ее жизни. Даже первую любовь переплюнул по важности в тысячи раз. И был в честь нее назван, хотя носит фамилию бывшего мужа, с которым она развелась после трёх лет брака. Она не может потерять своего мальчика, ни за что.

Калин кажется, что она скоро сойдёт с ума. Она накрыла дрожащее от страха, испытываемого во сне, тело Натаниэля. Почему он вдруг стал таким несчастным? Всего две или три недели назад он сиял от счастья, даже будучи тихоней с задней парты, который иногда бессовестно спал или рисовал на любых уроках. Но ничто не предвещало таких резких изменений. А сейчас он будто чашка, которую уронили на пол, и она покрылась трещинами, не развалилась на куски сразу, но все равно постепенно разваливается. Калин зажмурилась, сглатывая ком и стараясь сдержать рвущиеся на волю слёзы и ком в горле. Она ощущала себя катастрофически одинокой, ей даже особо не к кому обратиться за помощью. Для себя и для своего «малыша».  
☆☆☆  
Калин было десять лет, когда она увидела ту сверхсерьезную девочку на три-четыре года старше. Тёмные волосы, голубые глаза за линзами очков. Замкнутая, максимально сдержанная в эмоциях. Калин пыталась подружиться, прямо-таки льнула к ней. Но та даже имени не хотела назвать и смотрела не с презрением, но уж точно с недоумением. Разница в возрасте сказывалась.

Калин было двенадцать, когда столкнулась с ней снова и узнала ее имя. В тёмных волосах появилась едва заметная алая прядь. Калин было четырнадцать, когда поняла, что напрочь очарована, но еще более повзрослевшая Натали Санкёр смотрела лишь на юношу в очках. Бюстье сдалась.

Калин было пятнадцать, когда ей вздумалось бунтовать. Она не подсела, ума хватило, ни на какую дрянь, но проводила много времени с не очень серьёзными мальчишками. Как ни странно, она успевала учиться достаточно хорошо, но не на «отлично».

Калин было семнадцать… почти, когда она поняла, что не просто пополнела. Когда начался токсикоз. Девушка тут же бросила свои гулянки в компании легкомысленных юношей. Благо, ночь провела лишь с одним из них, влюбилась горячо, хоть и менее жарко, чем недавно в загадочную хладнокровную девушку. Выпила разок лишний бокал вина, бывает.

Родился мальчик, вполне здоровый и крепкий, и Калин ничего не стала говорить тому парню, который его зачал. Ей не хотелось устраивать сопливую мыльную оперу из всей этой истории. Он и его родители все равно не приняли бы ее и ее ребенка.

Через год в коридоре больницы она столкнулась в очередной раз с Натали, что сидела напротив кабинета прерывания беременности. Еще даже не заметив свою давнюю поклонницу, Натали вдруг резко вскочила и с бледным лицом ринулась прочь, едва помедлив, когда поняла, кого задела локтем, неловко извинилась и снова поспешила исчезнуть.

Калин помогала ее мать. Она даже познакомила ее с хорошим парнем, который влюбился в юную девушку. Ренар Куртцберг – как же ему, такому же рыжему, как Калин и ее сын, подходило это имя. Настоящий рыжий лис. Не то, чтобы он занимался какой-нибудь преступной деятельностью, но был действительно довольно умён и хитер, особенно на своей работе. Юной Бюстье были приятны его забота и романтическое ухаживание. Он полюбил ее и ее сына, но так и не получил полноценной ответной любви. В браке провели три года и тихо-мирно разошлись. И Калин снова помогала ее мать, что ни единого раза не попрекнула дочь.

☆☆☆

Усталая молодая женщина меланхолично вздохнула. Конечно, она могла бы обратиться к маме, но та жила за городом, уже весьма немолодая, здоровье ее давно стало хрупкой хрустальной вазой. Если бы Калин рассказала ей, что с Натом что-то не так, то у той бы и сердце прихватило. Если просто приехать в гости – даже без слов дочери Адель Бюстье догадалась бы влёт, что у внучка серьёзные обнаружила проблемы со здоровьем со всех сторон.

Калин тяжело вздохнула и потеряла лицо. Накрыв сына еще одним пледом, она поцеловала его в макушку и пошла собираться на прогулку. Ей катастрофически хотелось вдохнуть свежего воздуха.

Она сама не поняла, забывшись на ходу, как оказалась на кладбище. Но так или иначе, мадам Бюстье себя у той самой могилки младенца, родившегося мертвым, о которой говорил сын и его подруга. Было холодно и облачно, Калин хмурилась, обнимая себя за плечи, смотрела на маленькое светло-серое надгробие с печальной надписью.

\- Здравствуйте,- неожиданно чужой холодно-вежливый голос заставил ее вздрогнуть и оглянуться, обнаруживая рядом женщину на года три старше.

Натали Санкёр. Калин ощущала себя растерянной, поскольку было очень странным совпадение: она лишь полчаса назад вспомнила о своей странной первой, детско-юношеской влюблённости – и вот встретилась с ней в таком месте.

\- Здравствуйте,- ответила Калин, отводя взгляд и ощущая, как краснеет. Ей почему-то казалось что она вмешалась в чужие отношения.

\- Могу я узнать, что привело вас сюда, мадам?- немного сухо поинтересовалась Натали. Калин облизнула сухие губы.- Хммм. Это прозвучит странно, но я и сама не знаю. Но так уж вышло что уже примерно месяц, как моего сына словно подменили. Он стал совершенно безрадостным и все время повторял, что он довел до самоубийства какого-то мальчика. А недавно нашел эту могилу и говорит, что это имя того мальчика. Но я смотрю на надпись и не понимаю, как это возможно.

Натали вздрогнула и округлила глаза, но не отняла взгляда от могилы.

\- Это нонсенс. Ребенок мёртв,- даже как-то довольно жёстко ответила Санкёр, но в ее голосе что-то отчаянно и устало звякнуло, словно треснуло толстое стекло.

\- Но постойте… может это какая-то ошибка, может там дру...- попыталась вдруг возразить Калин.

\- Нет,- оборвала ее Натали. – Я… Иногда я думаю, что он видел все сверху. Я несколько раз записывалась на аборт, но каждый раз сбегала. Он почувствовал, что я не хочу его рождения. Но не успел почувствовать, когда я передумала,- неожиданно даже для себя откровенно призналась Санкёр и поймала на себе шокированный взгляд Калин. – Он родился мёртвым, маленьким и хилым. Я дала ему имя и фамилию его предполагаемого отца. Это… этой мой ребёнок. Не знаю, что происходит с вашим, но он не мог делать то, о чем вы сказали. До свидания.

Она развернулась и ушла, оставляя Калин размышлять в одиночестве.

☆☆☆

Тульпа исчезла.

Уже несколько дней, как Натаниэль не видел иллюзию Марка. Казалось бы, ему стоило ощутить облегчение, но этого почему-то не случилось. Пусть этот Марк был ненастоящим, был странной мрачной копией, но это, как говорится, было хоть что-то. Теперь он лишился и этой возможности видеть Марка, видеть его более или менее живым. Видеть его рядом с собой, пусть фальшивого, холодного, злого… но…

Натаниэль сам не понимал, зачем ему это, ведь по сути ему должно было стать легче, раз раньше он так люто ненавидел Ансьеля. Но легче без тульпы не стало и даже наоборот. Наверно, было проще, когда ему казалось, что именно тульпа-Марк наказывает его за жестокость и скоро это закончится. Теперь же его одолевало ощущение, что Марка больше нет совсем. Ведь в данном мире его действительно нет, он родился мертвым. За что же бедняге такая кара? Разве он заслужил того, чтобы в одном мире над ним издевались, а в другом – родиться мёртвым младенцем? Почему хотя бы в одном мире Марк не родился сильным и уверенным в себе и не получил в итоге взаимность Ната? Хотя бы другого Ната.

Судя по рассказам местных ребят, их Натаниэль был весьма мягок и дружелюбен с большинством людей. Пожалуй, именно чего-то такого Ансьель и заслуживает.

Крроу недоуменно наблюдал за метаниями Ната.

\- Не хочешь ли спросить о чем-то?

Натаниэль чуть вздрогнул от его голоса и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть. А ведь правда, вопросов к существу было предостаточно. И в первую очередь напрашивался самый «простейший». Нат посмотрел на свою руку, на палец с черным кольцом, что словно вгрызлось в кожу.

\- И правда. Крроу, я совершенно не помню, как ты появился у меня. Откуда ты?

Существо усмехнулось ехидно:

\- Я уж думал, ты не спросишь. Ты купил мое кольцо у барахольщика за сущую мелочь. Кажется, ты был не в настроении в тот день, пытался отвлечься от мрачных мыслей и зацепился взглядом за камень чудес, к которому я прикреплён, так сказать.

\- Но почему я не помню ничего об этом? – недоуменно поинтересовался Натаниэль.

Крроу пожал плечами и фыркнул.

\- Наверно, переживания на почве чувства вины вытеснили из твоей глупенькой рыжей головки любые мысли о чем-то другом.

\- Хорошо, но… как я оказался здесь?

Крроу закатил глаза:

\- Тебе надо меньше спать на уроках! Ты хотел, чтобы Марка Ансьеля не стало. Но убить его напрямую я не мог. Я перенес тебя в один из миров, где Марк не существует. Неужели вы ни разу не изучали теории существования параллельных миров? Удивительно.

Нат нахмурился и отвёл взгляд, но потом снова повернулся к существу:

\- Ладно, хорошо. Но куда делась тульпа?- нетерпеливо поинтересовался юноша.

\- А ты что, соскучился? Так зависишь от возможности видеть мордашку того парнишки, что хочешь продолжать болтать с плодом воображения?- усмехнулся «квами». Нат лишь фыркнул и не ответил. Но вернувшись к своим мыслям, он повернулся к квами:

\- Если я тут, то Натаниэль из этого мира – в моем?

Крроу сощурился и усмехнулся еще хитрее:

\- Надеешься, что он в глазах бедного ребёнка исправит твою репутацию?

Натаниэль густо покраснел и сжал пальцы в кулаки.

\- И это тоже. Но что важнее – я надеюсь, что не столько ради моей репутации, сколько ради чувств Марка другой Натаниэль будет относиться к нему лучше и залечить хоть какие-то душевные раны. Здесь и сейчас я оглядываюсь назад и никак не могу понять, за что так возненавидел его. И за что Марк мог влюбиться в меня, ведь до истории с тетрадью никогда со мной не общался.

Нат устало вздохнул. Крроу лишь пожал плечами.

☆☆☆

Лила Росси жаждала силы.

Она жаждала ее с первого дня, когда в Париже появились Месье Баг и Леди Нуар, а также люди под влиянием акум и Бражника. Зависть и жадность, всепоглощающее одиночество терзало ее душу и сознание, желая хоть толики внимания. У нее не было никого: отца последний раз видела в раннем детстве, мать вечно занята. Друзей нет, по крайней мере, настоящих. Да, некоторые слушают ее сказки в коллеже и верят каждому слову. Но в любой момент могут и отвернуться. Ведь против нее всегда может что-то ляпнуть их любимица, Маринетт. Лила почти уверена, что именно Маринетт Дюпен-Чен – назойливая вертихвостка, Леди Нуар, «драная кошка». Почти уверена, что холодная заносчивая Хлоя Буржуа – Квин Би. И уверена, что никто кроме Адриана не может быть Месье Багом.

Лила Росси жаждет сил, магии, могущества, внимания. Но более всего Лила жаждала заполучить Адриана Агреста. И собиралась заполучить его любым возможным способом.

В последнее время, до этого дня, ей не очень везло. Уже даже Натаниэль Куртцберг, этот доверчивый художник-дурачок во всеуслышание объявил ее врушкой. Поганец. Лила стиснула зубы и зашипела себе под нос.

Но потом с ним начало происходить нечто странное, и он углубился в заботы об одном себе, а его психозы и стремительно ухудшающееся здоровье отвлекли внимание остальных от ее недостатков. Кажется, он скоро будет снова удобной жертвой и инструментом, надо внимательно следить за ним.

Начавший капать дождь заставил ее сморщиться и взглядом поискать подходящее укрытие, коим в итоге оказалась лавка старьёвщика. Лила долго ходила по магазинчику, напрочь забыв о том, что дождь наверняка быстро мог закончиться. Старые вещи зачаровывали ее взгляд и натолкнули на мысль, что среди них наверняка может оказаться нечто особенное и полезное для нее.

Так и вышло.

…Стоило только построить глазки дедуле за стойкой, помочь ему с парой картонных коробок, как он тихо умиленно вздохнул и подарил одно старенькое кольцо из черного металла. Правда, вначале она сморщилась, выйдя со своим подарочком на улицу. Хотелось чего-то более впечатляющего, поскольку кольцо казалось грубой работой. Росси с недоверием надела его на безымянный палец левой руки, вытянула ее вперед и посмотрела на свет солнца, что после дождя особенно ярко светило теперь из-за облаков. Скривив уголки губ, она уж было хотела снять его и выкинув, посчитав добычу никчемной. Но вдруг почувствовала, что кольцо выпустило крошечные шипы, которые тут же вонзились в кожу ее пальца. А на плечо опустилось что-то маленькое. Девушка чуть повернула голову, увидела на своем плече маленькое вороноподобное существо.

\- Здравствуй, Лила. Я Крроу, твой квами. И я принесу тебе силу взять все, чего ты желаешь получить.

В карие-зеленых глазах Росси сверкнул ядовито-яркий зеленый огонек. Она все же получила личный камень чудес, да еще так просто. Наконец удача ей улыбнулась!

☆☆☆

Натаниэль задыхался в панической атаке, стискивая пальцами ткань футболки в районе своей груди. Он прятался ото всех под лестницей, как это обычно делал Марк в его мире. Ему не хотелось говорить с кем-либо. Он хотел лишь видеть Ансьеля, будь то настоящий или тульпа – не важно. Просто видеть его. От переживаний его давление снова скакнуло, и голова стала кружиться, а на пол из носу капнула кровь. Но в следующий миг затуманенным взором он увидел кремового цвета носовой платок, с буквами ЛР, и поднял голову.

\- Нейт, дорогой, тебе плохо? Проводить тебя к медсестре? Ты весь дрожишь, - лепетала ласково Лила Росси. Нат дернулся от нее в сторону, не желая доверяться. Один раз в другом мире эта девчонка обманула его, убедив, что он нравится ей в романтическом смысле, но потом публично бросила, обозвав бессердечным грубияном. Хотя с ней он был максимально обходительным. И хотя это произошло в его родном мире, инстинкты говорили ему, что и здесь доверять не стоит.

☆☆☆

Как бы ни избегал Натаниэль встреч с Лилой, ему становилось вновь хуже в последующие несколько дней, а она все время оказывалась рядом и всячески пыталась ему помочь. Постепенно он наивно поддавался ее мнимой заботе.

В какой-то момент он, будучи в состоянии аффекта после очередного психоза, вкратце рассказал ей о своей проблеме. Лила, по правде говоря, мало что поняла. Но ей и не требовалось понимать что-то досконально, чтобы дать очередное фальшивое обещание. Что она и сделала, поклявшись, что либо вернет ему тульпу, либо поможет воскресить малыша Марка этого мира. Разумеется, она не собиралась даже искать хоть какой-то способ исполнить свое обещание. Но Лила была достаточно внимательна, чтобы заметить, во-первых, беспокойство друзей за его жизнь, во-вторых, то, что он на грани, слабо соображает, что вообще происходит, и в-третьих – что у него есть такое же кольцо, как у нее. Правда, ей не хватало ума сообразить, что именно Крроу истощил мальчика и, следовательно, нечто похожее может сделать и с ней. В общем и целом, она была уверена, что Натаниэль удобная ширма для ее пакостей, отвлекая внимание героев от ее странного поведения, и при этом он наверняка умрет раньше, чем сможет потребовать от нее исполнения обещаний.

Нату же в свою очередь было совсем не до того, чтобы заметить у девушки кольцо, схожее с тем, что он приобрел в своем мире.

Он нуждался в совершенно особенной экстренной помощи. Но кто сможет теперь ему такую оказать?..


	5. Глава 5. Кто прав, кто виноват?..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Еще большой вопрос, кому хуже всех...  
> Каково это - нести ответственность за неудачные идеи и планы? Спросите Маринетт!

Мир А

Около двух недель назад ~

Марк с саднящим чувством в горле смотрит на то, как обрывки его злосчастной тетради горят в мусорной урне, шмыгает носом и кусает губу до крови, стискивает пальцами полы красной толстовки. Раньше он и подумать не мог, что будет сжигать свои труды. Да, порой он стеснялся, боялся мнения других людей, но потому просто не показывал им ничего из того писал.

Однако теперь он чувствует, что вряд ли когда-нибудь еще сможет хоть что-то написать. Человек, который ему нравится, ненавидит его за то, что он оказался не Ледибаг и за то, что Марк посмел писать от чужого лица. А что, если Ледибаг узнала, что он от ее лица писал, что любит мальчика, потому что сам боится сказать это открыто, и, может быть, она тоже его презирает его за это? Да, ему правда не надо было делать это. Марк всхлипывает, кидая в урну последние пару клочков с обрывки липового дневника. Но тут дым наконец задействовал сенсоры пожарной тревоги и начал раздеваться противный писк. Марк запаниковал и заметался, не зная, что ему делать. Он хотел было убежать, но его поймал захватом на плече уборщик. И, разумеется, отвел к месте Дамоклю, где пришлось краснеть и неловко лепетать липовые оправдания о неудачном сочинении по литературе, которое он даже сдавать не стал, уверенный в низкой оценке и что сдаст сочинение мадам Бюстье позже днем. Благо, последняя по доброте душевной, видя странное подавленное состояние парнишки, подтвердила перед директором его миф и сказала, что задала ему индивидуальное задание. Позже она пыталась поговорить с ним, но он лишь стыдливо краснел, бормотал извинения и готов был умереть на месте поскольку знал, что именно она – мама Ната, и он бы не хотел подставлять перед ней ее сына и огорчать ее саму. И сказал, что это было признание для человека, который ему нравится, однако был жестко отвергнут, но не сказал ей, кем и как был отвергнут. В конце концов, она решила пока не расспрашивать его подробнее, видя, что он слишком стесняется.

Впрочем, вскоре узнала все из очередного скандала.

☆☆☆

…Сердце Марка заходится от ужаса, то пропускает удары, то бьётся так сильно, что вот-вот из груди выскочит, стоит ему заметить фигуру Натаниэля в коридорах коллежа. Он задыхается и жмурится, стараясь уменьшиться и быть не заметным. Это уже не влюблённость. Это панический страх напуганный мышки перед раздражительной лисицей, что скалится, лапой бьёт, пытает… но никогда не убивает.

До этого дня.

До этого момента.

Потому что при приближении силуэта оказалось, что это не просто Натаниэль, а Злолюстратор. Марк совершенно перестал понимать, что происходит. Неужели он настолько противен Нейту, что тот аж акуме поддался из-за его публичного признания в чувствах? Марк судорожно неполно вдыхал, потирая ранее вывернутое Куртцбергом запястье, пятится медленно, дрожит всем телом.

Так себя чувствовал Натаниэль, когда его преследовал Ревёрсер?.. Если да, то Марку очень, очень жаль. Он никогда не хотел внушать Нату страх и причинять боль.

\- Нейт… Натаниэль, я… я не хотел ничего плохого, честно! Я просто… не сдержал чувств. Я знаю, что я глупый, но...

\- Захлопнись! Сейчас же! Плевать хотел, чего ты там хотел или не хотел. Лучше беги, пока я не догнал и не стёр тебя в порошок! Беги, пока можешь, - Злолюстратор хищно улыбнулся. – Даю тебе фору, маленькая клякса, а потом я сотру тебя с рисунка жизни.

И Марк бежал. Как мог, бежал. Но споткнулся о свои же ноги и неуклюже свалился на пол, начал забиваться в угол. Злолюстратор приближался и на ходу что-то чертил на экране своего планшета стилусом. В конце концов, Ансьель почувствовал странную тупую боль в ногах и понял, что не может подвигать ими, даже совсем чуть-чуть. Затем они начали исчезать.

Он умрёт. Здесь и сейчас. Его так ненавидят, что решили уничтожить с концами. Это так больно и страшно осознавать.

Марк сдавленно всхлипывает и жмурится, зажимает рот ладонью. Он готовится исчезнуть здесь и сейчас. Пока по его лицу текут ручейки слёз в мольбе о спасении.

Мальчик не успевает понять, что происходит, но пришедшие герои спасают его и исчезают. А потом его пытается встряхнуть Адриан Агрест. Рядом суетится Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. И всё, что может Марк – наконец не всхлипывать, а рыдать. Друзья носились возле него. Обнимали, гладили по спине, по голове, что-то неловко, но ласково лепетали. Они не знают как успокоить его, но их вопросы бесполезны.

Слова застревают в его горле.

Он способен лишь плакать и пытаться спрятать лицо. Хотя он уже чертовски устал плакать, от всего, что происходило с ним. Он не хотел, чтоб кто-то видел его настолько слабым.

Почему, почему, почему?..

Что-то внутри него сломалось. Словно тонкие ветки деревца. В конце концов, он просто вскакивает и убегает прочь, куда-нибудь, где можно закрыться на замок, хотя ему точно не стоит оставаться одному после того, что случилось.

\- Эй, Марк, постой!- Маринетт дернулась следом за ним, но Адриан схватил ее, не слишком грубо, разумеется, за плечо.

\- Погоди, может, стоит дать ему немного времени наедине с самим собой? – робко предложил юноша.

Маринетт растерянно поглядела на него. Ей бы хотелось согласиться с ним, ей бы всегда хотелось соглашаться с ним, боже. Но ее сердце чуяло неладное:

\- Не думаю, Адриан! Ледибаг и Кот Нуар уж больно быстро и легко победили Злолюстратора. А Бражник непредсказуем. Что, если он не успел устать? Вдруг он подкормить квами и почувствует боль Марка? Подумай сам, как бы ни злился Натаниэль – он дважды разбил ему сердце, в день, когда порвал его признание в любви – и сегодня при всех, он мучил его, мстя за якобы розыгрыш, а теперь пытался убить. Это намного тяжелее пережить, чем то, что себе надумал Нат! И даже если Бражник не сможет сейчас послать еще одну акуму, одному богу известно, что может прийти в голову Марку на горячую голову! А что, если он сам себе навредит?- скороговоркой выпалила девушка и вырвалась, побежала искать Марка, даже не задумываясь о том, что сейчас ни разу не заикнулась, потому что думала о совсем других вещах. Видимо, инстинкты Ледибаг взяли верх.

Адриану стало не по себе, поскольку ее слова показались ему действительно вполне логичными доводами. Ансьеля оставлять одного сейчас нельзя, даже если он будет этого требовать. Даже если немного обидится. Или много.

…Адриан нашел его в туалете для мальчиков и едва сумел предотвратить акуматизацию. Вероятно, целовать его было не очень правильно после всего, что тот пережил из-за чувств в другому человеку, но… нельзя было сказать, что неприятно. А неловкое и неуверенное сопротивление не сумело донести до Адриана мысль о том, что на этом стоит остановиться.

☆☆☆

Следовало бы догадаться, что это кончится чем-то не очень хорошим.

Маринетт Дюпен-Чен частенько по рассеянности и суетливости попадала в дурацкие ситуации, которые кончались для нее поводом для самоуничижения и слёз. И вот сейчас ее угораздило упасть в лужу, а затем – перепутать женский туалет с мужским. И увидеть как любовь всей ее жизни целует… другого парня. От неожиданности она, направлявшаяся к умывальникам, поскользнулась на мокром полу и грохнулась на пятую точку, опять.

Адриан целовал… Марка. Ну, как выяснилось через миг, когда неуклюже сопротивлявшийся Ансьель все же смог отстраниться от чрезмерно настойчивого Агреста и взглянуть из-за его фигуры испуганными глазами.

\- Адриан? М-Марк?- растерянно промямлила девушка. – Вы… вместе?..

Это единственное, что она смогла выговорить. С весьма несчастным лицом.

Адриан повернулся к ней.

\- Ну… а что, это так плохо? Ты же знаешь, как Марку было плохо. Я не мог на это смотреть спокойно и как-то так вышло. Марк просто еще больше округлил глаза и уставился в пол, а его лицо стало ярко-красным.

\- Нет, просто… просто... – Маринетт растерялась.

Адриан вдруг нахмурился.

\- Неужели ты не рада за нас?! Мы же твои друзья!

Маринетт тоже почувствовала, как к лицу прилила краска. Эти постоянные фразы про друзей! Как надоело!

\- Но я люблю тебя!- выпалила девушка. Все затихли на миг, но потом Адриан, толком не успев как следует подумать над своими словами, вышел из себя неожиданно для всех:

\- Ты что, ревнуешь к Марку? После всего, что с ним сделали? Разве ты не понимаешь, что ему нужна помощь и поддержка? Тебе не стыдно отбирать у него что-то или кого-то?

В шоке были все и особенно, наверно, Плагг в потайном кармане. Маринетт странно икнула, вздрогнув от испуга, отползла на пятой точке на несколько сантиметров и затем неуклюже поднялась. Растерянно поглядел на Марка, затем на Адриана, она, едва сдерживая всхлипы, с трудом выговорила:

\- П-прости! Простите… оба…

И выскочила прочь из мужского туалета, а потом побежала прочь.

Марк раскрыл рот, глядя ей вслед, а затем приглушенно застонал. Он знал, что она действительно очень сильно влюблена в Адриана, и ему изначально было неловко от того, что Адриан будто бы ухаживает за ним. Или делает нечто похожее. Он дружил с Маринетт несколько, она помогала ему обрести хоть немного уверенности в себе, и он совершенно не хотел уводить ее возлюбленного.

И он не знал, как бы ему поговорить с Адрианом так, чтоб тот не обиделся, ведь он помогает ему и защищает от нападок хулиганов. И уж точно он не хотел ссорить их между собой.

Он чувствовал себя еще более чудовищно теперь. В голове его в очередной раз за последнее время мелькнула мысль «лучше б меня не было!». Всякие слова еще глубже ушли куда-то в тело. Из-за него у всех проблемы, у него нет права слова, ему надо постепенно исчезнуть.

Но сначала он должен хоть каким-то образом извиняться перед Маринетт. За них обоих. Он схватил свою сумку, перекинул лямку через плечо и, поскальзываясь на мокром полу, убежал из туалета, оставляя Адриана одного.

По крайней мере, он так думал.

Плагг выбрался из своего укрытия, облетел своего хозяина кругом, а затем… хорошенько укусил за руку.

\- Ай! Ты что?!- вскрикнул Агрест.

\- Это ты что, остолоп?! Что ты натворил? Теперь у нас две потенциальные жертвы акуматизации, безответственный ты болван, пацан!

\- Ну это грубо даже для тебя,- насупился мальчик, которая укус.

\- Поверь, я еще добр к тебе в этой ситуации! Так ты относишься к друзьям?- бубнил квами. Он явно был как-то уж очень напуган.

\- Ну да, я вспылил,- неуверенно пробормотал Адриан.

\- Ты разбил сердце девушки, которая в тебя влюблена, и целых двух людей заставил чувствовать себя виноватыми друг перед другом. Думаешь, твоему нынешнему обожаемому Марку так уж легко слышать как ты из-за него кричишь на кого-то? Тем более - на вашего общего друга.

Адриан поёжился.

\- Да уж, это было ужасно и глупо. И что теперь делать?

Плагг тяжело вздохнул и… снова спрятался, а из потайного кармана пробубнил:

\- Молиться, чтоб они поговорили спокойно и не акуматизировались. Тебе сейчас точно не стоит мозолить им глаза.

Адриан был озадачен поведением квами, но мог лишь повиноваться. Как ни странно, акуматизаций в тот день действительно не произошло. Но Адриан до следующего дня так и не увидел ни Маринетт, ни Марка…

☆☆☆

Маринетт ушла с занятий и категорически отказалась объяснять Алье что случилось: она понимала, что Адриан, вероятно, был просто не в себе. Маринетт не хотелось верить в то, что он может начать презирать ее и наоборот, ей хотелось верить, что он быстро начнёт сожалеть. О, она безоговорочно верила в его доброту и совестливость.

И уж точно она не хотелось бы слушать, как подруга, наверняка, начнёт сыпать в его адрес проклятьями и оскорблениями. Так что девушка «отмазалась» обещанием рассказать всё позже и ушла, попросив Сезер сказать всем, будто у старосты разболелся живот. И всё же, несмотря на всю веру в доброту Адриана, ей было немного обидно и больно. Ей показалось, он даже не расслышал и толком не понял ее признания в любви. И даже не попытался. Он был целиком охвачен… чувствами к Марку? Он так сильно хотел защитить его от любой угрозы? Нет, нет-нет-нет, Маринетт совершенно не собиралась нападать на него, обвинять в чем-то. Но неужели Адриану действительно нравятся… мальчики? Или только один? Или Адриан сам не понимает, что действует из жалости? Боже, ради бога, так думать нельзя! Пусть это хотя бы будет искренне, иначе он сделает и так немало пострадавшему человеку еще больнее!

Маринетт не знала, хочет ли она на самом деле идти домой или куда-то еще. Ей совсем не хотелось, чтоб родители видели ее настолько расстроенной. К тому же, периодически ее снова прорывало на всхлипы и слёзы, которые она растирала по лицу. И соленая влага неприятно щипала кожу. Однако была и другая сторона медали: она так и не успела стереть грязь из лужи со своей одежды, а еще она умудрилась упасть в туалете и ее бриджи промокли. А на улице уже царила осень, и с каждым днем становилось всё прохладнее. Так что сейчас она рисковала простудиться из-за мокрой одежды, потому ей всё же явно стоило поспешить домой, что она и сделала, закусив губу и стараясь больше не поддаваться порывам истерики.

Однако…

У самой пекарни ее нагнал запыхавшийся Марк, поймал за плечо и заставил вздрогнуть. Маринетт встала как вкопанная и повернулась к нему. Юноша что-то пихал ей в руки, а его лицо было красным и заплаканным. Он отчаянно жестикулировал, но девочка не понимала, что он хочет.

\- Хэй-хэй, тише! Что случилось?- испуганно спросила она, поймав наконец его ладонь. Тогда он снова протянул ей предмет в другой руке. Тетрадь, раскрытую на развороте, исписанном аккуратным почерком, хотя некоторые буквы размазались от влаги. В конце концов она смогла различить фразы «прости» и «я не хотел, чтоб вы ссорились из-за меня». Маринетт растерянно посмотрела на мальчика.

\- Все хорошо, я не в чем тебя не виню.

Марк взял свою тетрадь и снова начал писать, но Маринетт положила ладонь на его руку:

\- Марк, ты же можешь мне все рассказать,- мягко произнесла она. Однако он вдруг яростно замотал головой и начал судорожно хватать ртом воздух, словно задыхался. А Маринетт кожей пальцев ощутила множество странных шероховатостей на его кисти руки, тут же принялась ее осматривать.

\- О боже… ты… так, пошли ко мне наверх!- скомандовала она и втащила его в пекарню.

…Пришлось соврать про недомогание и родителям, но заверить их, что все будет хорошо. Так же она попросила сделать для них горячий чай или кофе. Вскоре мама всё принесла и ушла. Маринетт переоделась, а потом присела на колени перед Марком, сидевшим на низком диванчике, начала осматривать его руки:

\- Зачем ты это делал? Ты… чувствовал себя плохим человеком?

Он кивнул несколько раз.

\- Потому что оказалось, что Нат влюблён в Ледибаг и решил, что мы над ним посмеялись?

Марк кивнул снова.

\- Но Марк, ты не сделал ничего плохого! Да, мы придумали… нет, это все я. Я виновата. Это я придумала этот идиотский план. Я не знала, но я же читала твои записи и должна была понять, как он расценить их даже если бы у него еще было тогда чувств к Ледибаг. Многие хотели бы наверно, чтоб в них влюбилась героиня города… Я должна была понять и просто постараться заставить тебя не стесняться, могла подойти с тобой и все объяснить. Если б я поразмыслив как следует, если бы познакомила вас нормальным способом, то он бы не причинил тебе столько страданий…

Маринетт действительно винила себя всё это время, и, пожалуй, это было еще одной причиной того, почему она на веру приняла внезапные обвинения Адриана в эгоизме и том, что она плохой друг.

Для них обоих.

И для Ната тоже.

Ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от всего этого позора. Как она смеет все еще носить эти серьги и изображать из себя героиню?! От ее непродуманных действий все страдают.

Марк растерялся, но потом начал отчаянно махать руками, будто пытаясь опровергнуть ее заявления. Но она лишь… вскочила и стала гладить по спине и голове, как ребенка.

\- Извини, мне правда жаль. Мне жаль, что из-за моей глупости тебя даже чуть не убили. Мне жаль, что из-за нашего конфликта с Адрианом ты снова вынужден чувствовать себя плохо. Ты меньше всех заслужил это. Только пожалуйста, не делай с собой больше ничего такого. Никогда,- сипло выговорила она. Марк, которого ее самобичевание тоже пугало – вот же ситуация, все сами себя кругом винят, всем больно и неловко!.. почему всем так тяжело? – сдавленно всхлипнул. Маринетт немного отстранилась: - Марк, ты… не можешь говорить?- наконец поняла она. Мальчик стыдливо потупил взгляд. Маринетт тяжело вздохнула.

Ее сердце почти не выдерживало давления в последнее время. Да, быть героем города и вынужденно скрывать это всегда было непросто. Но и она зачастую чувствовала себя вовсе не героем при таком проценте обожания со стороны населения Парижа, а обузой. Тем паче, из-за нее один из друзей фактически попал под адскую травлю второго ее друга.

Это ее ответственность.

Ее ответственность то, что из-за плохого плана «как подружить двух творческих личностей» один возненавидел другого и не на шутку пытается уничтожить физически и морально, заставляя верить, что Марк это заслужил, что он плохой, что он поиздевался над чужими чувствами. Натаниэль сорвался с цепи так неожиданно и его злоба так пугала всех и особенно главную цель нападок, что Марк даже дар речи напрочь потерял до приступов удушья при одной просьбе поговорить. Он даже от ярких цветов отказался: одежду стал носить максимально нейтральную, чтобы быть незаметным, чтоб реже получать все эти плевки и тычки.

Маринетт всерьёз боится, что из-за ее неверного шага Марк все же однажды сделает с собой что-то под давлением этих издевательств. Но что ей делать?

Она вздохнула и подвинула ближе к Марку поднос с угощениями.

\- Постарайся не винить себя в том, что Адриан сорвался на мне. Поверь, ты не сделал ничего плохого, повторю это. И я не виню тебя. Всякое бывает. Лучше попей вот и перекуси. А потом, хм, можно я сниму мерки с тебя?- она мягко улыбнулась. Мальчик удивлённо посмотрел на нее и покраснел.

\- Я… хочу попробовать кое-что сшить, ты будешь идеальной моделью, если ты не против, пожалуйста?..- она посмотрела на него с мольбой.

Марк смутился и отвел взгляд снова, но все же кивнул.

Кажется, ей удалось хоть немного помочь ему.

Но кто поможет самой Маринетт справиться со всеми проблемами и чувством вины за неудачи?..

☆☆☆

Со всеми разговорами, перекусом и снятием мерок Марк немного засиделся у Маринетт и теперь в сумерках спешил домой, немного боясь того, что скоро станет совсем темно. Но он не смог пройти мимо, когда увидел проблемную ситуацию: какой-то старичок пытался открыть ногой дверь в магазин, держа при этом в руках картонную коробку с кучей вещей. Мальчик поспешил на помощь, но не успел до того, как коробка все же выпала из рук мужчины и вещи рассыпались, а кто-то не глядя толкнул дверь магазина изнутри и немного толкнул деда. Марк едва успел хотя бы придержать несчастного и не дать ему упасть. Толкнувший увидел что произошло, принялся извиняться. Ансьель присел на корточки и быстро собрал выпавшие вещи в коробку. Некоторые из них, к сожалению, попортились. Но старичок все равно поблагодарил его и почти силком вытащил внутрь. Вскоре оказалось, что это был магазин старьевщика, а дедушка – его владельцем. Он предложил Марку выбрать что-нибудь недорогое в подарок за помощь. Мальчик пытался отказаться и написал на листе бумаге о том, что помощь его была пустячковой, не стоила никаких подарков. Старичок нахмурился, всё же впихнул ему какую-то коробочку из очень светлого дерева (а то и из коры бамбука) и вытолкал из магазина.

Дома юноша все же решился открыть коробочку и… был на миг ослеплен серебристым светом. В воздухе образовался световой шарик, который затем оказался небольшим… бело-черным существом, похожим на медведя-панду.

\- Привет, я – Пенни. Я – квами исцеления. Тебе нужна медицинская помощь, мой юный друг?

Марк округлил глаза и приоткрыл рот, закрыл, и так еще пару раз, но затем стыдливо опустил взгляд и прикусил губу. В кубической бамбуковой шкатулке лежала серебристая заколка в виде головы медведя. Пенни растерянно поглядел на нового хозяина, подлетел ближе и погладил по лбу.

\- Ты не можешь говорить, потому что тебе сделали очень больно и сильно напугали. Я чувствую все, что в тебе накопилось. Я не буду торопить тебя, но буду рядом с тобой. Главное – никому не показывай камень чудес, который тебе достался, чтоб его не украли плохие люди. Не бойся, все будет хорошо, Марк Ансьель.

И Пенни спрятался в кармане серой толстовки.

Марк был растерян, но потом все же почувствовал разливающееся странное тепло на сердце. Теперь у него есть маленький особенный друг, и он не требует говорить с ним. Он подождёт.

Впервые за долгое время ему стало немного спокойнее на душе.

☆☆☆

...Натаниэль очнулся довольно вскоре после того, как его привезли в больницу. Температуру сбили быстро, но, несмотря на его мольбы, домой отпускать отказались. Мама приехала в панике и ужасе и долго расспрашивала о том, что случилось. Пришлось соврать, что он попал под удар акуматизированного абсолютно случайно. Однако у мальчика сложилось впечатление, что она как-то не очень поверила. И весьма недоверчиво рассматривала браслет на его руке. Юноша пытался хотя бы ее уверить в том, что чувствует себя нормально, но мама сказала, что предпочет подержать его пару дней в больнице, а то ведь он опять влезет в какие-нибудь разборки и получит тумаков от горе-злодеев. В конце концов, она извинилась за то,что накануне не вступилась за него, когда на него напал Адриан. Затем она поцеловала его в макушку, пообещала прийти на следующий день и ушла. На ужин медсестра принесла какое-то ужасное овощное пюре без соли и заявила, что после удаления зуба ему нужно быть крайне аккуратным в подборе пищи ближайшие несколько дней. Нат вздохнул и сморщился.

На следующий день к нему пришел Адриан Агрест. И начал с извинений:

\- Привет! Ты как, все нормально? Слушай, ты извини, что я тебя так отмутузил. Кажется, я тебе зуб выбил?- неловко улыбаясь, он потер шею в нервном жесте. Нат удивленно взглянул на него и слегка усмехнулся, с унылым лицом доедая еще одну порцию пресного овощного пюре.

\- Ну да. Ты врезал, а окончательно удалять пришлось в стоматологии, потому что он еле держался. Но почему ты вдруг решил попросить прощения?- он хитро сощурился, заставляя блондина смутиться. Адриан уставился в пол под ногами и поковырял носком кеда пол.

\- Ну, тут мне один знакомый сказал, что ему сказал один… тип, что ты на самом деле… Натаниэль не из этого мира. А значит, ты не обижал Марка. Так что ты пострадал несправедливо. Если хочешь – можешь врезать мне в отместку,- скороговоркой протараторил Агрест. Глаза Нейта полезли на лоб, а затем он… рассмеялся.

\- Знаешь, я воздержусь. Пора положить конец этой волне насилия. Подойди, садись вон на стул,- выговорил наконец рыжий, утирая слезы смеха и потирая щеку. Адриан неуверенно приблизился и опустился на стул. Нат повернулся к нему и доверительно прошептал: - Послушай, я понимаю, что вы там тайны личности храните и это святое. Но твои отмазки слишком палевные. Адриан Агрест. Клянусь, я никому не скажу, что ты Кот Нуар. Даже Ледибаг не скажу, что ты так глупо спалился,- тут Адриан открыл было рот, но понял, что спорить с рыжим умником смысла нет. Так что он просто сконфуженно покраснел, а Нейт похлопал его по плечу и продолжил говорить: - А ты никому не скажешь, что у меня есть камень чудес рыжей панды. В том числе Мастеру Фу. Иначе он будет его выпрашивать. А вдруг я вернусь так же внезапно в свой мир? Я не могу оставить здесь свой камень чудес. И знаешь… не парься. Я прекрасно понимаю, почему ты так накинулся. Если б я видел, как один человек мучает другого, то мне бы даже в нашем наполненном магией мире так быстро не пришла бы в голову мысль, что этот человек может внезапно поменяться местами со своей копией из другого мира. Но можешь ты не объяснить, что именно произошло между Натом вашего мира и тем мальчиком? Чего он так взъелся и что именно делал с ним?

\- А разве ты не знаешь? У вас с Марком в вашем мире разве не было конфликта и истории с Ревёрсером?- недоуменно спросил Адриан.

Натаниэль немного печально вздохнул:

\- Честно говоря, я его в нашем мире вообще не видел. И даже имени ни разу не слышал. Возможно, у нас он учится в другом заведении. Что еще за Ревёрсер?

\- Акуматизация Марка. Задал нам жару. Они что-то не поделили с Натом, но я, честно говоря, даже деталей не знаю. Знаю лишь то, что Марк был в него влюблён и не смог сказать это нормально. Он потом долго извинялся перед Натом. Тебе лучше спросить у Марка и Маринетт, она помогала им в чем-то. А потом начался сыр-бор. Только аккуратнее с ними. Не дави особо, - Адриан вздохнул. Когда он накричал на Маринетт пару недель назад, а на следующий день извинился, получилось все как-то скомканно. Она тогда устало улыбнулась и заверила, что все нормально, что все они много нервничают и пытаются оберегать Марка, вот и срываются. Адриан действительно не заметил, каким-то образом пропустил мимо ушей ее признание любви во время разборок в мужском туалете, а на следующий день Марине не осмелилась напомнить и спросить. Его не оставляло ощущение, что он упускает нечто чертовски важное, но допытываться ему было неловко, как и ей.

Так или иначе, выслушав Адриана, Натаниэль присвистнул.

\- Ладно. Попробую поговорить с ними. И не волнуйся. Я действительно не в обиде на тебя. И я честно никому не раскрою твою тайну,- Куртцберг протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия, и Адриан возможность упускать не стал.

☆☆☆

Через два дня Натаниэля наконец выписали, убедившись, что температура больше не поднимается от малейшего волнения. Так что он стал наблюдать за Маринетт и Марком. Марк всё еще немного побаивался его, видимо, Адриан не знал, как объяснить парнишке то, что этот Натаниэль другой и его обижать не будет. Ведь тогда бы Адриану пришлось объяснять, откуда он об этом узнал. Куртцберг не думал держать обид за это. Тем лучше, и так риск для Нуара то, что рыжий в курсе геройской личности. Пусть лучше подумает о себе. Марку он все расскажет сам.

Главное – не давить, иначе не поверит в отсутствие угрозы с его стороны. Так что на ближайшую неделю единственным возможным планом действий было наблюдение и пресечение всяческих попыток хулиганов обидеть Ансьеля даже словом. Натаниэль всегда оказывался рядом при любой угрозе. А иногда просто подсаживался в столовой во время обеда и делился сладостями из дома. Чем дальше, тем больше тепла и какого-то наивного умиления испытывал Нат при виде подзащитного.

Правда, появилась некая иная проблема. Тревожность Люммо, который все время слегка щипал его или покусывал, прячась под одеждой. В конце концов, квами не выдержал и спросил:

\- Ты что, влюбился?- и сложил лапки на груди, сверля юного хозяина испытующим взглядом.

Нат усмехнулся:

\- А ты что, ревнуешь?- и погладил квами одним пальцем по маленькой голове. Но тот лишь печально вздохнул.

\- Не говори ерунды, мальчик. Просто подумай сам. Мы из другого мира. Ты забыл? Тебе нужно быть осторожнее, ты рискуешь разбить сердце и себе, и ему. Ведь в нашем мире Марка нет, и если мы так же неожиданно вернемся туда, тебе будет больно. И во-вторых, нет никакой гарантии, что другой Натаниэль переменил свое мнение об этом мальчике. Что, если он вернется и опять будет обижать его? А ведь Марк к тому времени может поверить в тебя и не поймет, что опять не так. По крайней мере, не сразу.

А ведь правда. Нат об этом как-то совсем не подумал.

Вот только остановиться он уже вряд ли сможет.

…Не смог. И было очень обидно теперь уже осознанно: от того факта, что в его мире нет такого человека. А этому бедняге достался засранец, который довел его до такого состояния. Несправедливо по отношению к ним обоим. Не так ли?..

Пока Марк постепенно учился доверять новому Нату, тот не торопился расспрашивать его о случившемся с ним и другим Натом, чтоб не спугнуть. Оставалось лишь безуспешно бороться с замиранием сердца и периодически от его ускоряющимся ходом, когда Ансьель находился рядом, нервно неловко улыбался и краснел от смущения из-за знаков внимания.

«И как у другого Ната рука поднималась?»- недоумевал мысленно рыжий художник.

Люммо продолжал меланхолично вздыхать, наблюдая за юным подопечным, предчувствуя то, что несмотря на все предостережения он разобьет себе сердце вдребезги, влюбившись в этом мире...


	6. Глава 6. Дитя, которого "не должно было быть"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что может случиться после "маленькой" временной манипуляции?..

Мир Б.

…Натаниэль в компании Лилы Росси стоял на крыше одного из самых высоких небоскрёбов. Ее взгляд, жадно пожиравший картину устроенных ими разрушений, блестел очень лихорадочно и торжествующе. Ее дыхание было тяжело, как и у Нейта, но его глаза цвета морской воды потускнели. На их испачканных сажей, исцарапанных лицах отражалось пламя, и они сами словно были в огне. Два одинаковых «квами» сидели внутри своих магических «обителей» и торжествовали еще больше, чем Лила. Впрочем, с другой стороны Крроу, который находился в кольце юноши, сильно беспокоился: его жертва была готова отдать последние силы в ближайшие несколько часов. Да, в последний момент он отдаст особо много жизненной энергии, но потом Крроу придется искать новый источник сил и чувств. Как быстро ему это удастся? Никому во всем космосе неизвестно…

☆☆☆

~ Несколькими часами ранее ~

Плагг заметно нервничал последние несколько дней, словно должен был признаться в чем-то, но боялся, что потом его возненавидят и изгонят. Маринетт пыталась взбодрить его, озадаченная тем, что ее дурашливый обычно крошечный компаньон вдруг перестал быть таким весёлым и беззаботным, а в некотором смысле даже рассеянным. Когда он вовсе стал отказываться от обожаемого камамбера, Маринетт собиралась было отпускать его за ухо и держать, пока не признается в том, что ж он такого натворил. Но как раз в этот момент город содрогнулся, а потом произошли массовые разрушения. Времени на болтовню не было, нужно выяснить, кто все это учинил.

Собравшиеся через час почти герои, обследовавшие весь город, с ужасом были вынуждены признать, что таких погромов и пожара не учинял на их короткой «детской» памяти еще ни один акуматизированный.

Зато некоторые из квами с подобным уже сталкивались.

\- Плагг… - тихо начала Тикки, когда Адриан детрансформировался и спрятался за одной из опор Эйфелевой башни.

Ответом ей был тяжёлый вымученный, очень долгий вздох.

\- Да, Сахарок, пора это признать.

\- Признать что? – сипло спросила Квин Би, откашливаясь. Ее напрягали тихие переговоры, предвещавшие явно не милую беседу о повседневных пустяках.

\- Кто-то получил в свои руки Камень Тёмных Желаний. И, похоже, не один человек.

\- Что такое Камень Тёмных Желаний? – дрожащим голосом поинтересовалась Маринетт.

\- Не все хотят использовать магию и чудеса во имя добра. Некоторые люди злые, завистливые, жадные. Однажды один из таких людей пытался выпросить у одного доброго человека первый камень чудес. Мой камень. Хотел использовать удачу в свою пользу, - грустно начала Тикки. – Но первый мастер, изготавливавший камни чудес, отказался отдавать меня в плохие руки. Тогда тот человек решил сам научиться создавать особые украшения, а к ним привязывал тёмных духов, питавшихся энергией от самых эгоистических и ужасных человеческих мечтаний. Жадность, похоть, злоба. Завладеть чужим богатством, невестой, убить соперника в каком-нибудь деле, разрушить страну-противника в продолжительной войне. Кровавая месть за личные обиды. Все, на что может пойти человеческое сердце, в котором не осталось лучей света. Так появились камни Тёмных Желаний и… антиквами.

\- И первым из них… был я, - бесцветным голосом произнёс Плагг.

\- Что? – в ужасе переспросила Маринетт, когда как остальные члены геройской команды потеряли дар речи.

\- Подумайте сами. Все остальные камни чудес и квами несут в себе нейтральную или положительную силу, направление. Но я и мое кольцо – противовес камню созидания и удачи. Разрушение. Вам никогда не казалось странным то, что я делаю в шкатулке с остальными? Я попал туда… Благодаря Тикки. Тьмы нет, когда нет света, иначе как вы знали бы, люди, что вообще есть тьма. Как вы там говорите? Противоположности притягиваются. На самом деле, мое естество просто хотело поглотить природу Тикки, чтоб понять, что именно в ней так ярко светит. Однако когда я попытался, то получил ожог, хоть и не очень сильный. Она дала мне отпор. И… дала мне кусочек своего света. И тогда я покинул своего истинного мастера, украл свое кольцо у него, отнёс первому мастеру камней чудес. Тогда мастер, создававший камни тёмных желаний создал новое кольцо. И к нему прикрепился Крроу. За тысячелетия и века Крроу так и не попытался последовать за мной.

Все были ошарашены.

\- Простите, что скрывал это. Но я боялся. Я привык не доверять. Как только я раньше говорил кому-то, ко мне начинали относиться как к монстру. Меня ненавидели, даже если я старался помогать тому, кто носил мое кольцо, помогать тем, кого сопровождал носитель моего кольца. Никто не хотел слушать… - Плагг нахмурился. Но Маринетт схватила его обеими руками и начала тискать в ладонях словно хомяка:

\- Глупенький любитель вонючего сыра! Я ненавижу камамбер, но я никогда не назову тебя монстром! И никому не позволю!- она зажмурилась и потерлась носом об его макушку. – Неважно, кто тебя создал сначала, потому что потом ты заново создал себя сам!

Плагг был шокирован подобными словами, но одновременно согрет. Он потерялся головой о ее щеку:

\- Кажется, Мистер Баг видел подозрительное кольцо у вашего рыжего приятеля. Мы должны остановить его как можно скорее. Иначе скоро его сердце остановится! Плюс к тому, я немного озадачен... Ощущение, что рядом два одинаковых камня темных желаний, однако не понимаю, как это возможно.

\- Что? Почему? – впервые подал голос Адриан, слишком ошеломленный всеми этими разговорами и теми разрушениями, которые видел в городе.

\- Я должен был сказать все это раньше, простите,- снова сконфузился Плагг. – Крроу – антиквами всепоглощающей зависти, жадности. А так же ненависти. Чем сильнее желание носителя уничтожить объект ненависти, тем сильнее Крроу. До поры до времени. Но ненависть – чувство губительное для человеческого сердца. Когда вы, люди, слишком не любите кого-то, это мешает вам жить своей жизнью. Крроу культивирует это. А затем культивирует чувство стыда и вины, заставляя человека мысленно пожирать самого себя за плохие мысли. Похоже, ваш этот парниша, судя по вашим описаниям, прокатился по всем стадиям. Ему недолго осталось. Крроу вдоволь поигрался с ним.

Аликс раздражённо зашипела, стискивая руки в кулаки. А потом издала рык… напополам со всхлипом. Натаниэль был ее другом с детства. Как кто-то посмел подвергнуть его всей этой пытке?! Какое-то мелкое уродливое магическое существо!..

\- Я не позволю, даже если это Нат из другого мира! Даже если там у себя он вел себя как поганец! Он сознался ошибку, но не должен умирать за это! По часовой стрелке! – выкрикнула она, снова облачилась в свой геройский облик и куда-то понеслась.

\- Кажется, у нее есть свой особый план? – удивлённо уговорила Квин Би, глядя вслед крольчихе, исчезнувшей в сияющем временном портале.

\- Из другого мира, говорите? - встрепенулся Плагг. - Теперь ясно. Он притащил кольцо оттуда, а тут есть свое. Кто-то использует здешнее.

\- Рискну предположить, что это стерва Росси, - Квин Би скривилась.

\- Хл...- хоть было возмутиться Адриан, но блондинка отмахнулась:

\- Во-первых, не забывай про тайну личности, дорогой, во-вторых ради бога. Ты слишком добрый, слишком. Но кто твой друг, Нат или Лила? У любой снисходительности должны быть пределы. Она подставляла Дюпен-Чен и она воспользовалась наивностью Куртцберга. Прекрати позволять ей все это! Злой человек не станет лучше, если его отругать? Она и так не станет! Зато другие будут предостережены от разочарования в ее липовом образе! - у Королевы Пчел явно накопилось раздражение, хотя она действительно старалась говорить сдержанно и не слишком поднимать голос. Адриан стушевался.

\- Ладно, пойдемте. Пора действовать, - вмешалась Леди Нуар.

☆☆☆

У них не было времени ждать Банникс с ее внезапными индивидуальными планами и идеями. Лила смогла вымотать их по одному, кроме, разве что, Леди Нуар: сначала она выманила Хлою, атаковала ее и отобрала камень чудес пчелы, которым воспользовалась за тем, чтобы вырубить Адриана и унести в неизвестном направлении. Кошка осталась совсем одна и все, что ей оставалось на выбор: стоять и паниковать либо пытаться достучаться до Натаниэля. Оба они – Лила и Нат – были облачены во весьма похожие костюмы: нечто напоминающее птицу, кажется, ворону. Чёрные костюмы с красным принтом вен и артерий, а кое-где перья. Сейчас Леди застыла в нерешительности перед Натом на одной из крыш. Она не хотела драться с ним, ведь он выглядел крайне плачевно: кожа была просто бледной, а с синьцой, под пожелтевшими глазами мешки. Он едва держался на ногах, но пытался залететь на нее. Нет, любой ее удар, даже самый лёгкий, может сломать ему что-то. По крайней мере, так казалось ей. И это в лучшем случае, а в худшем – он просто умрет почти сразу. Ей нужно убедить его снять кольцо и успокоиться, но снять его не так просто. Честно говоря, даже Плагг не знал как, ведь у его кольца внутренние шипы давно были удалены другим мастером.

\- Нат, пожалуйста, прекрати это. Ты больше не в состоянии драться. Ты много пережил. Ты убиваешь себя сам, - бормотала девушка-кошка, отступая во время его очередного неуклюжего выпада, выставляя руки вперед, чтобы придержать юношу и не дать ему упасть и удариться. Он только тяжело дышал и кашлял, часто моргая, словно едва мог держать глаза открытыми. Еще чуть-чуть и он бы все же упал, но… внезапно в воздухе появилось бело-голубое сияющее круглое окно, и затем из него появилась Банникс, причем не одна. Следом за ней выскочила фигура в черно-белом костюме, с тёмными волосами. На макушке при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались небольшие округлые уши. Незнакомый человек был достаточно высок, худоват. Все происходило очень быстро. Нат стал разваливаться вперед, на колени, кажется, теряя сознание, но незнакомец подхватил его бережно и сел с ним на «землю». Рыжий мальчик детрансформировался, готовый отключиться, а может и хуже того. Но новичок, державший его на коленях у себя, придерживал его голову и что-то ему шептал. Леди Нуар рассеянно наблюдала за всей картиной, внезапно поняв, что весь образ нового героя напоминает ей медведя-панду: простое, но изящное в контрастности черно-белое одеяние без особых дополнений и изысков – белое туловище, чёрные ноги и руки, помпон-хвост сзади. И еще два маленьких, черный и белый, на тонких лентах, завязанных на задней части шеи в бант. Белая маска с чёрными кругами в районе глаз. Так же его верхняя губа была белой, нижняя черной. Леди Нуар не могла припомнить его в их команде раньше… пока голову внезапно не поразило секундной болью и не замелькали перед внутренним взором картинки с парнишкой примерно одного возраста с ней, может чуть младше. Мальчик носил очки, надевал пиджак поверх белой рубашки, не застегивая его, джинсы. К ремню крепились пара декоративных цепочек. А в тёмных волосах виднелась алая прядь по левой стороне.

Видения пронеслись табуном, отложились где-то в долгосрочной памяти. А потом боль ушла и зрение снова прояснилось. Теперь у нее было ощущение, что этого мальчика она знает несколько лет и достаточно много с ним общалась.

Леди Нуар озадаченно уставилась на Банникс. Та лишь развела руками, будто говоря, что сейчас нет времени что-либо объяснять. Ребенок, который появился в этом мире благодаря временным манипуляциям героя, пользовавшегося определённым камнем чудес. Ребенок, которого не должно было быть, но теперь он есть и он полноправным житель мира.

\- Эй, дружок, не отключайся! Прошу, послушай меня! Я хочу тебе помочь. Ты должен отречься от этого существа. Ты много пережил, много страдал. Ты не хочешь умереть здесь и сейчас, а хочешь принести извинения тому, кого ранил. Поэтому, Натаниэль, ты должен бороться за свою жизнь здесь и сейчас! Скажи это. Скажи: «Крроу, я отрекаюсь от тебя!».

Нат едва мог приоткрыть глаза, но голос казался ему знакомым. Мальчик, что держал его, мягко гладил его по щеке, иногда по плечу.

\- Но я… не заслуживаю… помощи, - едва слышно прохрипел рыжий.

\- Нет, никогда так не говори! Повтори, что я сказал! Ты должен! – настаивал герой-Панда.

Нат устало моргнул, сглотнул ком в горле и с трудом выговорил:

\- Крроу… я… отрекаюсь от… тебя.

Антиквами тут же исчез, затянутый внутрь кольца, напоследок весьма противно взвизгнув.

Кольцо тут же засветились и шипы вышли из пальца рыжего мальчика, а герой снял кольцо с его пальца, швырнул аксессуар в руки Банникс. Затем, придерживая голову Ната одной рукой, другой, со светящийся ладонью, водил осторожно по телу.

\- Много внутренних повреждений, но шансы есть. Все залечим постепенно,- заключил Хилер Панда.

☆☆☆

…Нат уже не увидел, как герои победили Лилу, не видел как спасли Месье Бага. Он был так истощен, потеряв сознание, что в больнице очнулся только через два дня. Сейчас он пошевелился неуверенно и с трудом открыл глаза, с третьей попытки. Светлые стены палаты окружили его, а в кресле у стены дремал мальчик-подросток лет пятнадцати. Тёмные волосы были взъерошены, виднелись алые пряди в челке по левой стороне. Так же на этой стороне виднелась серебристая заколка в виде медвежьей головы. Нат готов был поспорить, что это камень чудес и в активной форме заколка приобретает новые детали, похожая уже на голову панды. Он – герой, спасший его от влияния Крроу и заставивший освободиться самостоятельно.

Он – тот, кого Нат жаждал увидеть и обнять, упасть на колени уже целую вечность… Молить о прощении.

Это лицо!

Натаниэль охнул сдавленно и почувствовал, что задыхается от волнения, не в силах хоть что-то выговорить. Неужели Марк? А что, если это тульпа?

Мальчик, видимо, спал весьма чутко и некрепко, потому что скрип натовской койки заставил его открыть глаза и ровно сесть, потянуться, разминая спину.

\- Доброе утро! Ты наконец пришел в себя!- бодро и доброжелательно констатировал факт Ансьель. Или не Ансьель? Натаниэль озадаченно оглядывал юношу. В нем было что-то, что напоминало рыжему совсем другого человека из его мира. Но он все никак не мог понять, кого именно. Тем временем парнишка подошел ближе и осторожно коснулся его лица обеими руками:

\- Как себя чувствуешь? Болит что-нибудь? Мы еще не завершили процесс исцеления, но большая часть повреждений уже нейтрализована.

\- Марк?.. Ансьель?..- выдавил из себя Натаниэль, откровенно пялясь на юношу.

Марк сначала посмотрел с недоумением, а потом просиял и мягко улыбнулся:

\- Ах ну да, ты же из другого мира. Я Марк Санкёр, если быть точным.

В мозгу Куртцберга щелкнула кнопка осознания. Точно, Натали Санкёр: гувернантка Адриана и помощница Габриэля Агреста. Так значит, она мать Марка? И в его мире тоже? Тогда почему там, в другом мире мальчик носил другую фамилию? От отца?

Впрочем, в этот самый миг это не имело никакого значения, важно было лишь одно. Нату было весьма непросто поверить в существование здесь этого мальчика: ведь сначала он был тульпой, плодом воображения Натаниэля, затем мертворожденным ребёнком. Неужели теперь он все же живой – здесь и сейчас?

Он снова потерял дар речи, лишь ощупывая дрожащими пальцами, насколько мог в своем сидячем-лежачем положении, фигуру этого парня. Смотрел ему в глаза. И пытался понять не спит ли сам. В конце концов, он просто обнял его, как мог крепко, уткнулся ему в живот лицом и взвыл, будто ранения и голодная бездомная собака. Он напрочь забыл, что это всем не тот Марк. Никому из них он не мог без стыда смотреть в глаза, пожираемый чувством вины за свои отвратительные поступки. Ему нужно было выплеснуть свои сожаления, хотя бы часть, по крайней мере на одно из воплощений мальчика с изумрудными глазами, поскольку хранить это чувство вины в сердце было уже невыносимо тяжело и невозможно.

«Жертва» его эмоциональных излияний даже на миг опешила, не зная, что делать. Но инстинкты Хилера или же что-то еще заставили его обнять рыжего мальчика и ласково гладить по спине и голове, позволяя плакать. Да, возможно, для них существовала угроза появления акумы, но Марк считал, что Нату нужна эта возможность выплеснуть эмоции. В случае чего, он активирует Пенни и немного очистит его эмоциональный фон – всего один маленький трюк. Так или иначе, Санкёр долго стоял, не шелохнувшись, обнимая Куртцберга и уткнувшись носом в его макушку, ласково улыбаясь. В конце концов, Нат устал плакать и нехотя отстраниться от тёплых объятий, откликнулся на подушки, пытаясь перевести дыхание после долгих рыданий. Акум, как ни странно, не появилось: видимо, у Бражника был выходной день. Марк достал из своего рюкзака термос и налил его содержимое в небольшую чашку, подал Нату:

\- Травяной чай, для твоих нервов. Ты сильно истощен во всех смыслах.

Натаниэль сделал пару глотков теплого напитка.

\- Как вы одолели Лилу?- смущенно спросил он.

Марк закусил губу и вздохнул:

\- Если честно, то... никак. Мы ее не одолели. Нужно, чтобы она добровольно отказалась от камня тьмы, но она не желает этого делать. Мы ведь не можем отрезать ей палец насильно.

Нат поперхнулся.

\- О, не волнуйся! Я не имел в виду, что мы собирались это сделать, хоть она и принесла нам много проблем и особенно тебе. Но я думаю, ее поведение - сигнал. Крик о помощи.

Куртцберг скептически приподнял бровь. Да, наверно, он так и остался эгоистом, причем ужасным, раз не мог поверить, что Лила хочет какой-то помощи: уж больно много неприятностей она принесла всем. В любом из миров она морочила ему голову липовым интересом к его творчеству и фальшивой любовью. Она бросила его там, в его мире, заявив, что он бессердечное чудовище и его никто не полюбит, раз он издевался над Марком. И ведь после тех ее слов он стал обращаться с мальчиком еще хуже, слово отрываясь за все случаи, когда его самого кто-то обижал. Но... как поверить, что эта обманщица Лила таким способом просит о помощи? Пфф...

\- Я думаю, у мадемуазель Росси травма детства и некоторые психические отклонения. Такое рвение к патологической лжи, такой уровень... вероятно показатель сильного недостатка внимания. Скорее всего, родители обращали внимание на нее лишь тогда, когда она сказывалась больной. В дальнейшем привычка просто оплела всю ее жизнь.

Натаниэль немного округлил глаза. Марк этого мира создавал странное впечатление. Спокойный и уверенный в себе, ни капли робости. Совсем не похож на Ансьеля. Но как это вообще все возможно?! Он ведь... его же не существовало. Он...

\- Я так чувствую, ты растерян моим присутствием в целом и тем, что я стою тут и умничаю, - Санкёр беззлобно усмехнулся. Нат покраснел и отвел взгляд, чувствуя себя виноватым:

\- Извини. Я... я не хотел сказать что-то плохое. Просто... Я не совсем понимаю. Когда я прибыл в этот мир, тут не было Марка, точнее, он был мертв, с рождения. Я целый месяц мирился с тульпой, с чувством вины и осознанием своего отвратительного поведения. Мирился с тем, что не могу попросить прощения. Но потом я отключился и теперь я здесь, в больнице, а ты... живой и такой... не знаю... разумный, будто родился живым и нормально прожил эти пятнадцать лет. Узнавал мир, читал книги. И всякое такое...

\- ...Хотя на самом деле появился на свет пару дней назад?- Марк тихо рассмеялся. Натаниэль неловко улыбнулся. Мальчик продолжил, поправляя алую прядь, закрепленную заколкой-камнем чудес так, чтоб не падала в глаза: - Фактически и да, и нет. Это все Банникс. Она испугалась за тебя. Она была права - еще чуть-чуть, и магия антиквами убила бы тебя окончательно. Банникс знала, по кому ты страдаешь. Она обследовала могилу, обследовала несколько временных нор и нашла точку, в которой “меня” возможно спасти. Она смогла отправиться в дальнее прошлое и умудрилась повлиять на мою маму и заставить ее поберечь себя и плод. Видимо, мама и сама в душе сомневалась, что хочет делать аборт, и когда смирилась со своими противоречиями, решила, что ей не стоит саму себя доводить до нервного истощения. История этого мира переписалась за несколько мгновений, казалось бы, но в итоге маленькая временная махинация Банникс напрочь изменила жизнь моей матери и спасла мой шанс на нормальное рождение. Я родился и вырос вполне здоровым, и в некотором смысле, для меня эти годы одновременно пролетели за пять минут, как и для других, и при этом прожиты почти полноценно. Это действительно сложно для понимания. Я не могу вписаться в твои воспоминания, поскольку ты из другого мира. Так же у другого Ната, который сейчас в твоем мире, не будет воспоминаний обо мне, к сожалению. Он сможет лишь получить новые, если мы сможем вернуть вас на свои места. Надеюсь, ты не против вернуться в свой мир? - Марк потрепал его по макушке. - Не думай, что я прогоняю тебя. Но я чувствую, что ты не сможешь жить нормально, пока не воссоединишься с тем, перед кем чувствуешь вину.

Натаниэль покраснел и вздохнул. Да, этот мальчик прав. Все они должны вернуться по своим местам.

\- Так значит, Лила сбежала?

\- Фактически мы вынуждены были отпустить ее, когда она детрансформировалась. Она отказалась снять кольцо, потому что не верит, что именно антиквами довел тебя до предсмертного состояния. Пока ее здоровье не ухудшится, она не поверит. Пока мы ищем способ донести это до нее. Думает, ты просто... неудачник. Хитрая вроде, но не во всем достаточно умна, к сожалению. Мы пытались уничтожить твое кольцо тьмы катаклизмом сразу, как ты отрекся от него, но когда Месье Баг использовал супершанс, чтоб восстановить город, оно тоже восстановилось. Тебе придется забрать его с собой, когда мы найдем способ вернуть тебя домой. Ладно. Знаешь, пока надо закончить эти мрачные разговоры. Тебе пора немного перекусить. Нужно постепенно восстановить твои силы, и одной моей силой исцеления тут не обойтись.

Натаниэль смутился еще больше, хотя толком не понимал, отчего именно. Или понимал? Он принес в этот мир беспокойство о себе, принес мощный темный артефакт и по глупости опять связался с Лилой, пару раз сеял разрушения. И теперь еще почти_чужому доброму мальчику приходится возиться с ним и чуть ли не с ложечки кормить. Он не заслужил ничего хорошего для себя, если еще вспомнить все его выходки в его собственном мире. Начиная аж от истерики у фонтана и порванную тетрадь Ансьеля. А ведь тот просто стеснялся говорить от своего лица, но вложил искренние чувства...

Натаниэль обнял свои колени и, качая головой, уткнулся в них лбом. Марк озадаченно сощурился. Ни он, ни другие жители этой параллельной вселенной не знали всех деталей проблемы, потому были добры к нему.

Марк Санкёр был достаточно проницателен, чтоб понимать чуть больше эмоций, чем некоторые сверстники, но мыслей читать не мог, потому не мог быть уверен в своих словах. Он по факту вообще не имел никаких представлений о какой-либо версии Натаниэля Куртцберга, так уж сложились обстоятельства. Но он не мог оставить его в тяжелом моральном состоянии, и даже не из-за того, что в любой момент того могут акуматизировать. Он просто... не мог.

\- Натаниэль, послушай, я правда не знаю ничего о том, что у тебя там случилось. Я не тот Марк. Для тебя нет особого резона извиняться передо мной, так как я в принципе ничего плохого от тебя не получил и вряд ли смогу обидеться на тебя за другого меня. Тем более, я вообще существую здесь теперь благодаря тебе - ты появился и навел шороху, а Аликс отправилась говорить с моей матерью чтоб спасти тебя. Без тебя меня бы не было, - Марк подмигнул Нату, заставляя покраснеть. - Прощать от его лица я тоже не могу, сам понимаешь. Но я вижу твое искреннее раскаяние. И думаю, другой Марк тоже увидит, хотя обещать не буду. Но пожалуйста... подумай пока не много о себе,- Санкёр мягко заставил его поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза, вытер его щеки о слез. - Все свершают ошибки, но это не значит, что тебе нужно доводить себя до гроба, - Санкёр поцеловал его в лоб. - Отдохни, поешь. Я должен съездить домой, но скоро я вернусь. Потом, если пожелаешь, ты можешь рассказать нам о том, что ты набедокурил, ладно?

Натаниэль кивнул, Марк ободряюще улыбнулся и покинул палату.

☆☆☆

Через пару дней Натаниэля выписали из больницы, и вскоре он встретился с друзьями. Они всячески волновались и старались окружить его заботой и развеселить. Однако в некотором смысле ему от этого становилось лишь хуже: он был уверен, что не заслуживает никакого хорошего отношения с чьей-либо стороны, готов был взвыть. Так что он не выдержал и, наконец, все рассказал. Рассказал, как разозлился из-за своего заблуждения, как не захотел слушать какие-либо оправдания Марка и накричал на него да порвал его тетрадь; рассказал, как не захотел слушать его и потом, а вместо попытки понять – толкал, обзывал, унижал, запугивал и избивал и даже пытался убить. Рассказал обо всем, что сотворил с мальчиком из параллельного класса, с мальчиком, который по каким-то непонятным причинам умудрился влюбиться в него. Он так и не мог понять, что заставило Марка ощутить какие-то чувства по отношению к нему. Но если это было любовью просто за существование, то это было очень странно, однако по-детски мило и наивно. Печально, что все кончилось для Ансьеля вот так.

Ребята смотрели на Натаниэля округлившимися глазами от шока, но ничего не говорили. Они молчали и переваривали информацию. Достаточно долго. Иногда они переглядывались между собой. Марк Санкёр стоял позади него, единственный, чьё лицо было почти идеально спокойным. Видимо, его внутреннюю гармонию поддерживал квами исцеления, а может быть, сам мальчик обладал какой-то особой внутренней силой. Он не хотел, чтоб Натаниэль погряз в отчаянии и самобичевании. По крайней мере, больше, чем уже есть.

Нат с помощью кольца тьмы и своей совести сполна наказал себя сам. Он чуть не умер. Квитами их с другим Марком здешний назвать не мог, потому что на это имел право только другой мальчик. Только Марк Ансьель, который пострадал физически и морально явно очень сильно. Это лишь его право. Но все же… Санкёр надеялся, что оба они, когда Нат вернётся в свой мир, не будут продолжать войну, что они смогут отпустить чувства вины и страха. И если даже не смогут быть вместе, то найдут каждый свое счастье и залечат раны.

…Так или иначе, Маринетт, Адриан, Аликс и даже, что удивительно, Хлоя – подошли к Нату и молча обняли всей компанией, заставив Куртцберга разразится новым потоком слёз от чувств, что переполняли его усталое сердце: стыд, страх, благодарность. Они не отказались от него. После всего услышанного. Даже если сам от себя вполне хотел бы отказаться.

☆☆☆

Еще неделю Марк периодически проводил для Ната сеансы волшебного исцеления. Однако тот был весьма сильно разбит морально, и Санкёр прекрасно понимал, что для идеального лечения ему нужно вернуться домой и попросить прощения у “своего" Марка, а не какого-либо другого. Иногда Нат вы выдерживал смотреть на окружающих людей или на своё отражение в зеркале. Он закрывал руками лицо и начинал рыдать. Наверно, ему снились кошмары, чудовищные воспоминания о его поступках. Он никогда не сможет себе все это простить, наверное. Санкёр обнимал его и укачивал как ребенка, гладил по спине, по голове.

Оставалось лишь найти способ вернуть его обратно. И в конце концов, способ был найден… Марк спросил пойти Натаниэля на прогулку, считая, что тому не помешает вдохнуть немного свежего воздуха. Погода стояла прекрасная, хотя неоднозначная: солнечно, но по-осеннему прохладно, однако почти безветренно. Благо, у обоих было тёплое осеннее пальто и перчатки. Марк ненадолго оставил Ната сидеть на скамейке, а сам сходил к небольшому киоску, после чего вернулся с парой картонных стаканчиков горячего шоколада с корицей и маршмеллоу. Так же угадывался аромат орехового сиропа.

\- Вот, густой, горячий и сладкий, самое то, не так ли? – Марк присел рядом с Натом и мягко улыбнулся, вручая стакан. – Особенно полезно для тебя, - на этих словах он слегка погладил Куртцберга по плечу. Нет, он не питал к мальчику романтических чувств: скорее, родительскую заботу проявлял. Что-то не позволяло ему влюбиться в этого Ната, и, наверно, это было к лучшему для них обоих. – Пей осторожно, не обожгись. Итак, надеюсь, я тебя порадую этой новостью. Сегодня я пришел сказать тебе, что со дня на день мы сможем вернуть тебя в твой мир. Месье Баг и Леди Нуар по настоянию мастера Фу задействуют свои кватогаммы для специального безопасного ритуала. Ты сможешь наконец попросить прощения. Одно тебе скажу – ты только сам себя простить не забудь, а то если тот Марк сможет, а ты будешь пожирать себя в душе и мыслях – все будет без толку. Постарайся начать новую жизнь в полном смысле, хорошо? – Санкёр мягко улыбнулся и поцеловал Ната в висок. Куртцберг ярко покраснел и прикусил язык да так и не смог ничего ответить, лишь кивнул смущённо.

Хороший вопрос – сможет ли он простить себя и имеет ли на то право?..

**Author's Note:**

> Нет, Марк не свершал суицида. Разгадка будет в следующих главах.


End file.
